


Heaven In Hiding

by intothewind



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe- Preacher's Son, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Internal and external homophobia, M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewind/pseuds/intothewind
Summary: Isak is the preacher's son and Even comes to town looking like every one of the seven sins.Or: the small town, football, preacher's son au.





	1. Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I said I wasn't going to write again, but I decided to squeeze another quick fic out before I go. I'm really excited about HIH and I hope the first chapter isn't too confusing. I promise it'll get more exciting. Leave me your thoughts and comments! thanks for reading! find me as @candourlines on twitter or brokenveinssay.tumblr.com

_ “Not slothful in business; fervent in spirit.” Romans 12:11 _

***

 

The first time Isak sees him, he wishes he hadn’t. 

 

He blames how badly it goes on a lot things. Like it being a Wednesday and on the rain that soaked through his clothes and ruined his shoes before he even got into the building. He even holds the AP Euro pop-quiz he’s sure he’s going to fail accountable.

 

With three minutes before the bell rings, Isak finds himself running down the hallway, dripping wet. He nearly slides across the tile trying to make it down the empty corridor into the bathroom. He can feel the water drip off him as he makes it through the door. He calculates and figures he can spend two minutes drying off, and it’ll still leave him an entire minute to run up to the second floor. 

 

He can make it.

 

However, his plan begins to crumble when he gets into the bathroom and finds he isn’t alone. 

 

It’s someone he doesn’t know. Which doesn’t make sense because Isak knows everyone. It’s impossible not to. He’s grown up with half the town, and the other half watched him grow up.

 

“Hi.” The boy smiles, rinsing his hands while Isak watches from the doorway, staring back.

 

It’s like he can’t speak, even when the boy’s eyebrows raise like he’s waiting for Isak to respond. When Isak doesn’t, the stranger doesn’t look way as he shuts the tap off, shaking his hands into the sink. Isak continues to stare, silently as the stranger makes his way to the paper towel dispenser. Isak’s still dripping wet as he watches the boy pull out a wasteful amount of napkins, emptying the machine along with any chance of Isak drying off.

 

“I’m Even.” He introduces himself, a copious amount of paper towels swaddled in his hands, “And you are..” Even asks, looking down at Isak’s feet, then at the small puddle of rainwater beginning to collect around them. “Wet.” He finishes.

 

It’s only the shrilling of the bell through the speakers that gets Isak to move. He quickly turns on his heels, nearly slamming his way out the bathroom. 

 

He makes it to class three minutes late and  _ still  _ soaking wet.

 

***

 

The next time he sees him, it’s in between classes on Thursday afternoon. He’s struggling to get his locker open when the first bell sounds. As usual, it refuses to open even though Isak has put in his combination three perfect times.

 

By the final bell, he forgoes the lock, resorting to pounding it open. The metallic rattling from his fist against the frame is something Isak has grown used to, but he’s glad the hallway is emptying as his bashing grows harder. When the door finally swings open, Isak quickly digs through the mess of papers and folders inside. While he’s looking for the correct notebook, he tries to forget that with each passing minute, he grows tardier and tardier. 

 

It’s his third tardy this week. 

 

After fumbling with his books, he races down the hallway, not bothering to stop to stuff them into his already overpacked bag. He doesn’t have the space or the time to do so. Instead he holds them against his chest, and scurries on. His class is just down the hall, so Isak figures that nothing worse can happen between the door and the corner he’s about to turn down on. However, like most times, Isak’s wrong. He’s too worried about making it to class, and fumbling with the textbooks in his arms that he doesn’t notice the second boy coming around it.

 

They clash, inevitably. Bodies knocking and crashing onto the floor. 

 

His books spill out his hands, tumbling across the hallway. While Isak trips and sprawls over whoever he has hit. He can hear the sound of the crash when they fall; it’s loud in the quiet hallway. He feels the impact push back against him, but his fall is softened when instead of tile floor, he meets skin and chest. They both groan as all of Isak’s weight comes down once they’ve landed.

“I’m so sorry.” Isak begins to rush out apologies, scrambling to pick himself up. He pushes himself up onto his arms, blinking down to see who he has fallen in to.

 

It’s the same boy from yesterday. Even.

 

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Even laughs, looking up at Isak, “Although, I don’t mind it so much now that you’re dried.” He smiles, still laying underneath him.

 

Isak immediately moves off him, ignoring the way Even winces when his knee accidently knocks into his chest, “Are you okay?” He asks when Even props himself up onto his elbows, still laying across the floor.

 

“I’m not gonna lie to you, I’ve had better days.” He laughs.

 

Isak rolls his eyes, beginning to stack his fallen books together.

 

“You could at least tell me your name.” He hears from behind him, “After everything we’ve been through.”

 

He stands up, pulling his book into his arms. Slowly he turns around to see Even still sitting on the floor. “Isak.” He finally gives him his name, “And I’m late.”

 

“Yea, you seem to be a lot of that lately.” He teases, pushing himself off the ground, dusting off his shoulders.

 

“So are you.” Isak snaps back.

 

“I’m new.” Even shrugs, “What’s your excuse?”

 

“Bad luck.” Isak sighs, looking down the hallway to the class he’s supposed to be standing in.

 

“Just tell them you’ve just transferred and the hallways confuse you.” Even smiles, “works for me everytime.”

 

“You know the building’s not actually that big.” Isak says.

 

“I’m not going to be here for long, so I’m not going to dedicate any time making a mental map of this place.” Even tells him, pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, “Plus, I have this.” He holds the paper and gives it a slight wave.

 

“Well.” Isak exhales, “Where are you headed now?” Isak asks, looking down at the schedule Even’s holding.

 

“Room 204.” Even reads off, “Which I’m assuming is somewhere here on the second floor.”

 

“You’re taking Bio?” Isak asks.

 

“Seems so.” Even shrugs.

 

“I’m actually headed there right now.”

 

“Great.” Even smiles, “After you.”

 

Even follows Isak easily, they’re already on the second floor, so the classroom sin;t far from where they are. As soon as they get in front of the door, they find it locked. As Isak’s knocking to get inside, he looks at Even, “Mr. Oliver has this policy about being late.” Isak explains, “if you’re late on the day of the test, he won’t even let you in.”

 

“Seriously?” Even asks.

 

Isak nods just as the door sings open and the teacher steps out, “Isak.” He tsks, “Late again.”

 

Isak is prepared to apologize when Even steps in, “That was actually my fault. I’m still learning my way around, and Isak helped me.” He lies, glancing sideways at Isak quickly. The corner of Even’s mouth twitches into a small smiles as he goes on, “the hallways still confuse me.”

 

“I see.” Mr. Oliver says slowly looking at each of them before he sighs, “Fine. But don’t let it happen again.”

 

He steps aside letting them both steps inside.

 

“Thanks.” Isak whispers as he follows him across the classroom.

 

Even looks back and nods as he takes an empty seat near the back. Isak quickly takes his usual one next to Sana.

 

“What was that?” Sana whispers as Mr.Oliver begins to continue his lecture, “You never help anyone.”

 

He looks at Sana, pressing his finger to his lips, then pointing up at Mr. Oliver, “class has started.”

 

Sana rolls her eyes at him before she picks up her pencil, too distracted taking notes to press Isak any further.

 

When he realizes Sana’s too into the lecture to pay attention to him, he turns around slowly, towards the back where he saw Even take a seat at. He doesn’t need to turn all the way around for Even to meet his eyes. It’s as if Even eyes were on him the entire time. However as soon as they connect, Isak quickly snaps his head around, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. 

 

When class is over, he rushes out of the classroom before Sana or Even can catch him.

 

***

 

Isak doesn’t think about Even again until Friday, during lunch. He’s seated with his friends, pulling apart his sandwich when Emma speaks up, “Have you guys seen him?” She asks gaining everyone’s attention.

 

“Who?” Jonas shrugs, although everyone knows who’s she’s referring to.

 

“The new kid.” Emma rolls her eyes, irritated.

 

Sana looks at Isak like she’s waiting for him to confess.

 

“No.” Mahdi answers instead, “ But it feels like I already know him from all the stuff going around about him.”

 

“I heard he got expelled from his last school.” Vilde puts in.

 

“He’s been here one day, how can anyone even know that?” Sana sighs, crossing her arms.

 

“Rumors don’t just start from nothing.” Vilde argues.

 

“That’s exactly how they start.” Sana scoffs.

 

“Well, Jaime’s older brother has cousin who went to school with him.” Vilde begins to explain, “and he said it was something serious.”

 

“Well if it was so serious, why didn’t hear about it?” Noora huffs.

 

“Maybe people are scared to talk about or maybe his parents paid to keep it quiet.” Vilde begins to ramble on, earning her a tablefull of annoyed looks.

 

“Okay.” Sana leans forwards, “lets pretend like the rumors are true, who says it was his fault?”

 

“Then why would he leave?” Emma continues the argument, “Why would someone transfer halfway through their senior year.”

 

“For a fresh start.” Noora answers, matching Emma’s attitude.

 

“None of this matter.” Sana sighs, “We don’t even know if any of this is true. All we have are Vilde’s rumors. Has anyone actually met him?”

 

Isak knows her words are aimed at him, but still he refuses to answer.

 

“Magnus has.” Jonas says.

 

“No he hasn’t.” Vilde argues, “He would have told me. We tell eachother everything.”

 

Jonas rolls his eyes, “Look.” He points across the cafeteria. They follow Jonas’s line of sight finding Magnus busy talking to Even as he heads them towards their table.

 

“Hey!” Magnus greets them all, “Have you guys meet Even?” He asks throwing his arm around the boy next to him.

 

“More or less.” Mahdi shrugs, making them all hold back their laughter.

 

He feels Even’s eyes on him as he stares down, busying himself with pulling off the crust from his bread.

 

“That’s Jonas, Mahdi, Sana,” Magnus begins to introduce them, listing them off as he goes around the table, “And that’s Chris, Noora, Vilde, Emma and” He pauses right before he names Isak.

 

“Isak.” Even answers for him. Isak head jolts up, meeting Even’s eyes.

 

“Yea.” Magnus says, his confused expression matches everyone else’s, “Do you two know each other?”

 

“No.” Isak instantly blurts out.

 

“No.” Even repeats, his eyes finally shift off him, “We just have Biology together.”

 

“Oh.” Magnus lets out still unsure what to say.

 

“Well.” Even nods, “It’s nice to meet all of you.”

 

“Even just transferred, and he doesn’t know anyone. So I figured he could hang with us until he settles in.” Magnus explains, beginning to take his normal seat in-between Vilde and Mahdi.

 

Isak watches Emma and Vilde share unsubtle flustered looks until Emma clears her throat, “I don’t know, there’s really no more room at the table, and ten’s such a even number already, eleven would just be too many.”

 

Isak watches both Noora and Sana look at Emma as she continues to rattle off shallow excuses until Even stops her, “Okay.” He nods, “I get it. I won’t overstay the welcome.” He says simply, “Nice meeting all of you. See you later, Magnus.”

 

He doesn’t look at anyone not even Isak as he walks away.

 

“What was that?” Magnus shouts letting his hands hit the table.

 

“You can’t just invite new people in out group.” Emma tells him, “Especially mysterious strangers.”

 

“Why not?” Magnus doesn’t seem to get it, “He’s nice. And did you see how tall he is? We have to get him on the team, Jonas.”

 

“Good luck.” Jonas laughs out, “After that, he’s gonna stay as far away from us as possible.”

 

“Maybe Isak can talk to him?” Magnus suggests, making everyone turn to look at him.

 

“Why would I do that?” Isak frowns.

 

“You two have class together.” Magnus reminds him, “He has to see you again.”

 

“I don’t know.” Isak says, “After you told him he couldn’t sit with us, I don’t think he’ll want to join the team.”

 

“I didn’t tell him that.” Magnus says, “That was Emma.”

 

“There’s something weird about him!” Emma almost shouts it, “You guys can thank me when the truth get outs.

 

“I can’t be bothered to listen to this anymore.” Sana groans, standing up.

 

Noora, Eva and Chris do the same. The three of them bid their irritated goodbyes before they make their way away from their table, leaving the rest of them behind.

 

“Way to go, Emma.” Mahdi scoffs, pushing away his plate.

 

“If he doesn’t join the team because of this.” Magnus begins, “I’m blaming you.”

 

“Shut up.” Emma rolls her eyes, “There are greater things than high school football, Magnus.”

 

Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus all exchange glances, and laugh, “Like what?”

 

“Anything!” She shouts, “Everything!”

 

“You’re a cheerleader.” Mahdi laughs, “Isak, c’mon please talk some sense into your girl.”

 

Isak glares at Mahdi, especially since they’ve had this conversation so many times before. When Emma moves closer to him, he abruptly stands up, “I can’t be bothered to hear this.” He quotes Sana.

 

They all laugh at his embarrassment when he rushes his way through the cafeteria. When he hears them call out to him, still laughing, he ignores them.

 

Isak races out, peering down the hallways he’s passing through.

 

“Looking for someone?” He hears from behind him, scaring him just enough to make him stumble backwards.

 

When he recognizes Even’s voice, he trina round, finding him leaning against a locker, watching him. Isak tightens his grip around the strap of his backpack, clearing his throat before he speaks, “No.” He lies.

 

“Well, I’m still pretty new, but I’m pretty sure the cafeteria is back that way.” He smirks, nodding his head in the direction Isak just came from, “You’re not lost, are you?”

 

“I thought that was your thing?” Isak banters back.

 

“I’ll trade you.” Even steps closer.

 

Isak’s look of embarrassment is quickly replaced by confusion. When he doesn’t answer Even elaborates, “You can be lost, and I’ll pretend not know you whenever your friends are around.”

 

“It’s just.” Isak tries to argue, but Even’s look makes him stop, “ten’s already such a good number?” Even says with a twisted smirk.

 

Isak opens his mouth ready to defend himself, but then closes it again, lips pressed tight. He kind of deserves that. “I didn’t mean to.” Isak begins to say. “Yes you did.” Even quickly stops him, “But it’s okay. I won’t be around here long enough to care.”

 

And this time it’s Even that walks away from Isak.

 

***

 

When Saturday finally comes, Isak’s happy. Not only because it means they all stuff into Jonas’s basement, stealing and sipping warm beer from his parent’s garage while they play video games until they’re drunk. But because he can finally get a break from all the Even oriented things going on in his life and at school.

 

However, he soon finds out that the weekends aren’t even off limits.

 

“You’re in classes with him, what do you think of him?” Magnus asks, pausing the game to uncap his beer. 

 

Isak listens to the slight hiss of it, watching the metallica cap fall to the ground before he answers, “Class.” He corrects him, “I have one class with him, 2 days a week. How am I supposed to know what he’s like?”

 

“Isak” Magnus yells, “this is serious! He could really help the team.”

 

“Just talk to him, that’s all we’re asking.” Jonas adds a little softer.

 

“Why don’t you?” Isak groans in frustration. He really doesn’t want to spend his Saturday like this. “It’s your team after all.”

 

“We tried!” Mahdi takes a sip from his beer, “He keeps saying he’s leaving soon.”

 

“Maybe he is.” Isak mumbles, before all his friends stare at him in disbelief.

 

“That’s what they all say.” Jonas points out, “but no one does, they always stay.”

 

Isak knows Jonas is right. He’s seen every transfer kid do it. He knows Even’s no different. He figures it’s the least he can do, make him see the town and the people are as bad as he thinks they’ll be. He owes him.

 

“Fine.” Isak huffs out, “but if he says no, you all have to leave him and me alone.”

 

“Deal.” they all agree, cheering Isak with it.

 

***

 

Isak tells himself that he’ll talk to him first thing on Monday. It seems like the entire school is talking about Even, and Isak’s glad for the few moments of silence he gets on Sunday away from that.

 

He’s trying to keep himself intrested in the sermon his father’s giving as he sits next to his mother. However, everytime he seems to faze out, his mother is there to nudge him slightly, pairing it with a sharp look. They’re sitting in their normal pews up in the front where everyone can see them. Isak can’t look anything, but happy to be there.

 

And he usually is. He grew up in church, he loves it. Like he normally loves when the service goes over, but today every minute they go over schedule seems to last so much longer than usual.

 

It’s half past noon when his father finally ends the lecture. Isak mutters out an impatient “Amen” as he watches the audince begin to shuffle out. Unfortunately, he’s stuck waiting for his parents to finish talking to the few people left in church.

 

“Even?” He calls out when he thinks he sees him in the crowd of people near the door.

 

He spins around slowly, and begins to walk to Isak. He doesn’t expect Even to, but he’s glad to see a familiar face as he waits for his parents. Even if that face is slightly frowning at him.

 

“I owe you an apology.” Isak starts. “I think I do too.” Even adds.

 

Isak smiles lightly, knowing Even’s doing it so he isn’t the only one apologizing.

 

“You know everything they say about small towns and churches is exactly right.” Even laughs, moving on, “It’s like the entire town is here. I didn’t even know this many people lived here.”

 

“You should see how many people come to the football games, you’re not going to believe it.”

 

“Just when I thought this town couldn’t get any more cliche.”

 

“Hey!” Isak snorts, “small towns and footballs are the backbone of the country.”

 

“Churches too, of course.” Even says.

 

“Of course.” Isak nods, “but while we’re mentioning it, have you thought any more about joining the team?”

 

“Not you too.” Even groans.

 

“Magnus is just going to keep asking until you give in.”

 

“That kid is persistent.” He laughs, “I just don’t think I’ll be here long enough to help.”

 

“Just go to tryouts.” Isak encourages him, “for Magnus. And for me, so Magnus will stop bothering me about it.”

 

“Will you be there?” Even asks.

 

“I have to be.” Isak nods.

 

“Wait.” Even raises a curious eyebrows, “Are you on the team?”

 

“Me? On the team?” Isak laughs, “Do I look like the kind of person who enjoys that?”

 

“I don’t know.” Even smiles, “I’m still trying to figure you out.”

 

“I’ll save you the time.” Isak tells him, “I’m the manger, but it’s more like the overglorified waterboy.”

 

“I’ll think about.” Even promises, “But if I make this team, does that mean you’ll talk to me in front of your friends.”

 

“I thought we were over this, Even.” Isak tries not to laugh.

 

“Not yet.” Even returns with a sly smile.

 

“Isak.” He recognizes his father’s voice coming closer interrupting his conversation. When he stands next to him, he puts his hand on Isak’s shoulder, “Who’s your friend, son?”

 

“This is Even. He and his mother just moved to town.” Isak tells him looking between Even and his father. He catches Even’s eyes go wide.

 

“Oh, you’re Lillian’s son?” His father puts his hand out, “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Even regains his calamity when he smiles politely taking the preacher's hand, “It’s nice to meet you too. It’s a shame we won’t be here for too long.”

 

Isak’s dad smile tightens, but he lets Even’s hand go, “Well, we’ll take all we can get.” He pats both their shoulder, before he moves on, talking to one of Isak’s neighbors.

 

“That’s you dad?” Even shouts.

 

“You look surprised.” Isak shrugs.

 

Even looks at him, and then at the small silver crucifix hanging around his neck, “Actually.” He says, calmer, “It kind of explains a lot.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He rushes out in one breath.

 

Even’s smile widens as he begins to step backwards, “See you later Isak” is all he says.

 

“Go to tryouts.” Even yells after him as he watches Even walk out.

 

***

 

“Did you talk to him?” Jonas and Magnus immediately surround him as he walks through the doors.

 

They follow him as he walks to his locker, “I did” is all he says as he puts in his combination, crossing his fingers that it opens.

 

“What did he say?” They ask impatiently.

 

He sighs in relief when the door pops open. “He said he’ll think about it.” Isak shrugs.

 

“But how did he say it?” Magnus presses on, “Did he say like he was saying just to get you to leave or did he mean it?”

 

“I don’t know, Magnus.” Isak looks at him, “I think he meant it.”

 

“Yes!” Magnus and Jonas chant, clapping their hands in a high five.

 

Isak rolls his eyes, quickly grabbing his books and slamming his locker, “I can’t wait for the season to be over.” He mutters, walking away.

 

***

 

Unfortunately the season has just begun. He, along with the rest of the team, spent the summer in the football field behind their school getting ready for it. Although, most times, Isak’s busy stocking equipment and running errands, but he still isn’t excited when the season officially starts up.

 

It’s late after school when tryouts take place. Each year, Isak’s forced to sit and watch as boys line up and attempt the same routine until the coach stops them. Over half of them don’t make the team, but that doesn't stop them from trying again the next year. Isak even recognize a few of them.

 

“Where’s Even?” Mahdi whispers to him, as coach calls out the first row of boys.

 

“I don’t know.” Isak whispers back, “I haven’t talked to him since Sunday.”

 

Even Mahdi looks frustrated as he turns back around. Isak looks around and into the bleachers, where is Even?

 

They’re midway through when Isak sees someone coming through the door, late. 

 

“Hey.” they smile, taking a seat behind him.

 

“You came!” Isak says when he sees it’s Even.

 

“I did it for Magnus.” Even tells him.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy.” Isak nods.

 

“We’ll see.” He laughs, letting Isak turn back around.

 

Even’s group is the last set of boys to go up. Isak sees Magnus, Jonas and Mahdi smile when they see Even in the crowd taking the field.

 

Isak watches them perform the drills, trying to give each boy an equal amount of time. But each time he finds himself staring at Even a little more than the rest.

 

They’re all out of breath and sweating when the drill is over.

 

“Results will be posted tomorrow morning. Thank you all for coming.” The coach announces before letting them all leave.

 

Isak waits around the gym until he sees Even coming out of the locker room.

 

“Hey!” He runs, catching up with him they walk out the building.

 

“How’d I do?” Even pants, his breathe still laboured from the workout.

 

Small beads of sweat drip from his hair and down into the towel hung around his neck.

 

“You’re in.” Isak tells him,” Magnus worked too hard to get you here for you not to be.”

 

“Can’t wait.” Even’s brows raise.

 

They push past the glass doors and step outside the building, standing in front of the parking lot.

 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at practice.” Even starts to say, using one end of the towel to dab at his forehead.

 

“I guess so.” Isak confirms before they part ways. Even waves one last goodbye before he rushes to his car.

 

***

 

It’s the first official practice of the season. It’s still early in the morning, when everyone appears on the field. The sun has just risen, so the grass is still stuck in dew. The coach isn’t here yet, so they’re enjoying the few moments of freedom before he comes. The entire teams is already sprawled out over the field when Isak comes carrying the gigantic orange water gallon.

 

“Need any help?” Even asks, coming out of nowhere when he pops up beside Even.

 

“I’ve got it.” Isak tells him, but Even slides his hands under the just taking it from Isak, “Even.” He whines, “that’s kind of what I do.”

 

Evn shrugs refusing to give it back, “think of it as a thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Getting me on the team.”

 

“I think that was Magnus.”

 

“I’ll thank him later.” Even says, sitting the liter onto the bench, dropping his gym bag onto the grass.

 

“Hi.” Emma’s voice comes loud and chipy when she jumps between Isak and Even, interrupting them.

 

“Hi, Emma.” Isak smiles back. He doesn’t miss the way Even’s eyes roll when Emma moves to stand in front of him, twirling the hem of her cheer skirt.

 

“Are you going to homecoming bonfire friday?” She asks Isak,as if Even isn't standing right next to her.

 

“I think so.” Isak nods, “Are you?” 

 

“Yea!” Emma beams, “I think it’s going to be the best one we’ve had so far.”

 

“That’s great.” Isak forces a smile, “Maybe it’ll convince Even to stay.”

 

Emma smiles falters at Isak’s mention, turning back finally acknowledging him, “It probably can’t compare to the parties he’s been to.” She says.

 

She stares at Even a little longer until Vilde’s calling her back to the side lines where the cheerleaders practice. She waves a small goodbye to Isak before she runs back.

 

“She doesn’t like me, does she.” Even laughs out.

 

“No.” Isak answers honestly, “But to be fair she doesn’t like anyone who isn’t in the top 2%.”

 

“Great.” Even says sarcastically, “So.” He pauses, “Are you two dating?”

 

“Not really.” Isak winces.

 

“Not really?” Even repeats.

 

“We dated a while ago.” Isak explains, “But I don’t think she ever really realized we broke up.”

 

Even hums, a small smile stretching across his mouth, “Oh.”

 

It’s all he can say because the coach shows up, yelling out for the team to line up and stretch. Even nods once at Isak before he takes a spot among his team mates on the field.

 

The team begins to stretch and Isak tries to focus on the work in front of him. Except he fails when he sees Even stretching. When his hands come over his head, his shirt rises with him, and the smallest patch of skin shows from it.

 

He looks away before Even can see him. It’s the first time he finds himself not dreading the upcoming season.


	2. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first game of the season happens, Isak gets kidnapped, kissed and even has time to have Even meet his parents--it doesn't go well.
> 
> song inspo: 8Teen by Khalid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the lovely comments and support! this chapter is pretty dense. I apologize if anything offends you. I understand I am writing Isak's father into the traditional, very stereotypical small minded, bigoted christian. Please understand I know not all Christians are like this! let me know what you think! find me on twitter @candorlines or tumblr as brokenveinssay.tumblr.com thanks so much for reading hih!! <3

_ “Turn my heart toward your statute and not toward selfish gain.” Psalm 119:36 _

 

_ *** _

 

The first thing Isak sees as he walks through the doors are the yellow and blue streamers hanging from the ceiling. They're draped around lockers and taped and twirled through the staircase railings. The same color of balloons stick to the walls in small clusters, flowering along the lockers. The hallways are a sea of blue and yellow, marking the first day of the homecoming week. 

 

When Isak walks further in, a bright yellow banner is tacked across the main hallway in big, blue font it reads  _ Homecoming: 4 days _ . Isak stands below it, peering up at in from the middle of the hallway. 

 

“I feel like I’m on the set for a Friday Night Lights episode?” He hears Even walk behind him, “the colors even match.”

 

“There’s nothing better than small town, high school football.” Isak laughs watching Even peer up at the poster.

 

“Who would have thought.” Even smiles, finally looking away from the decorations to look at Isak, “You guys really go all out.”

 

“Your school didn’t?” Isak asks, beginning to lead them down the hallway.

 

Isak can feel the students they pass stare a little longer at them than usual. Isak knows how unusual they must look together. Isak being the reverend’s son and Even being the enigmatic new kid who blares the speaks on his car radio too loud and smokes outside of their school before class. They should collide and contradict because Even’s like a great big warning sign with flashing lights and caution tape surrounding him.

 

Rumors are still circulating around school about Even, however they’re much less villainous now that he’s on the football team. Though, it doesn't stop the confused expressions tracking them as they make it down hallway together.

  
  


“Not really.” Even tells him as they pass more homecoming banners, “We weren’t really big on football. Soccer, that’s what everyone talked about.”

 

“Soccer?” Isak frowns, “everyone knows football is the number one past time in America. It’s the ultimate high school sport.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Even hums, “Have you seen a soccer match? Those things are intense.”

 

“Even, football has tackling.”

 

“Soccer has kicking. And flying balls.”

 

“Football.”

 

“Soccer.”

 

“Can we just agree that Soccer and football are equal and baseball is the lesser of them all?”

 

“Fine.” Even gives in, rolling his eyes even though he’s still smiling, “but I’m taking you to see a soccer game, just so you can see how wrong you are.”

 

“Well after the game friday, I don’t think you’ll be saying that.” Isak reminds him just as they reach his locker. Balloons have been taped to the front of it, and a small blue foam football hangs from the lock.

 

“Please tell me that’s not on my locker too.” Even looks at the decorations with mild disgust.

 

“This isn’t on your locker.” Isak repeats as he begins to pull the plastic ball from the door. “I’m just the manager, you’re on the team. Your locker’s worse.” He adds eventually, struggling to keep his door open from all the balloons.

 

He hears Even groan as he throws the small toy into the mess of schoolwork inside his locker.

 

“School pride.” Even sighs, “The worst kind of pride and vandalism.”

 

“You should see what they do for the year’s final game.” Isak laughs, “It involves plastic trophies and a lot of fake pom poms.”

 

“You’re kidding?” Even says staring at him, waiting for Isak to say it’s just a joke. When he doesn’t, Even bursts into laughter.

 

“I guess it’s shame you’re not staying long enough to see it.” Isak sighs looking at Even who looks a bit embarrassed, ducking his head away from Isak.

 

“Yea.” Even trails off, then shakes his head, “But you’ll have to keep me updated once I leave, of course.”

 

Isak closes his locker, leaning onto it once the door is shut, “I’ll try, but you’ll probably be too busy to remember all this small town stuff anyway.” 

 

“I think it’ll be kind of hard to forget.” Even tells him.

 

Isak’s lips curl into an angelic smile as Even twists his gym bag, almost nervously. Both their heads tilt toward the ceiling when the bell shrieks, “Time for class,” Even nods, taking a step backwards “Wouldn’t want to make you late.”

 

He gives Isak one last smile before he twists around, and Isak loses him the crowd of kids walking to class.

 

***

 

When Tuesday finally comes, Isak is early to class for the first time it seems. He’s waiting for the room to fill as his eyes stay on the door, fingers twisting the small crucifixion hung around his neck.

 

“Looking for your new friend?” Sana teases, taking the seat next to him.

 

“No.” Isak immediately snaps, letting chain fall back into the collar of shirt, “For you actually. You’re late.”

 

“You’ve been tardy everyday this semester, and you want to me I’m late.” Sana’s raises an eyebrow.

 

“I’m a different person.” Isak laughs, “A punctual person.” He adds.

 

“Does this have something to do with the new transfer kid having class with us?” She asks, the corners of her mouth pulling into a smirk, “Even, was it?”

 

“No.” Isak lies, losing his interest in the argument when Even finally walks through the door. He smiles at Isak and makes his way back to his seat.

 

Isak’s still smiling when he looks back at Sana. Her smirk’s even wider when she looks at Isak.

 

“Shut up!” He mutters, before she can say anything. He blushes, feeling the heat flare in his cheeks. So he opens his textbook and buries his face into it, hoping Sana won’t notice.

 

She does anyway.

 

***

 

“You’ve been here for one whole week, what do you think about it?” Isak asks Even as they make it outside towards the football field, late on Wednesday.

 

“Well.” Even begins, moving the gym strap over his shoulder, “I think I’ve finally learned my way around, but” Even pauses, offering Isak a brief glance, “I don’t think I’ve gotten over the smell.”

 

“Oh,” Isak chuckles, “we’re two towns away from a dog food factory. You’ll get used to it eventually.”

 

“Eventually.” Even repeats, lowly.  

 

“Or you’ll move away before you do.” Isak speaks up when he notices the look on Even’s face, the slow realization that he’s not moving and he will eventually get over the smell. “But you’ll miss it when you’re gone.”

 

“Yea,” Even laughs out, “it seems like the town’s having that effect on me.”

 

“Good.” Isak smiles, light and happy.

 

He watchen Even dig his cleats into the grass. Isak hadn’t noticed it, but Even dressed in his equipment, it’s the first time Isak has seen him in it. His shoulder pads stick out from under the thin old jersey coach has them wear during practice. The hemelt he’s supposed to wear is still in his hands. It looks very fragmented, but he finally looks like he’s supposed to be on the team. 

 

Luckily, Even won’t have to suffer in the old equipment for much longer. He and the rest of the new teammates are getting their official uniform at tomorrow’s bonfire. Along with their varsity jacket. Isak doesn’t know which one he’s more excited to see Even in.

 

“It’ll be fun while it lasts.” Even mutters pulling his helmet over his head, struggling to look through the face bar to clasp the chin strap.

 

“Here.” Isak pushes his hands away, “You just have to pull these.” He tells him, tugging onto the elastic straps. Even’s helmet becomes tighter as he does it. “How’s that?” He asks.

 

Even’s entire helmet moves when he nods, staring at Isak through the slits in the face railing. Isak fixes the latches before he buckles them into place, “They’re more complicated than they look.” Isak reassures him, moving back looking at his work.

 

“So I’m learning” Even laughs, but Isak thinks he’s talking about something other than football gear.

 

***

 

Thursday night, Isak rides with Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus, crammed in the backseat of Jonas’s car to the field. He can already see the giant pile of wood stacked in the center of the field. It’s hard to believe that tomorrow it’ll all be sprayed green, with clean white strips cutting through it. Especially since tonight it’s being stomped over by half the school.

 

They’re wearing their varsity jackets for the first time this season. The yellow stripes around their collars and wrists seem to glow in contrast to the blue fabric the jacket is made out of. Their initials are patched over their chests on the right side of the jacket like a badge they all proudly wear. On the other side sits the school name in thick yellow embroidery.

 

Isak’s just a little bit jealous of them.

 

They spot Even seated next to a few of the cheerleaders gathered around the platform. Light music plays in the background, barely audible over the sound of the crowd. When Even sees them, he waves them over. 

 

“You came!” Magnus shouts, hugging Even quickly and tightly.

 

“I kind of had to.” Even laughs pushing him off.

 

Magnus lets Even brush him aside, as he looks around for Vilde, Isak assumes.

 

“Hi.” Even says softer to Isak when Jonas and Mahdi become too distracted by the cheerleaders to look at them anyway.

 

“Hi.” Isak says back.

 

“You know.” Even begins, “I’ve always wanted to come to one of these.” He says, hand gesturing around to the pile of wood.

 

“Lucky for you, I’ve heard this is our best one yet.” He offers the smallest of smiles, and after a moment, Even returns it, the corners of his mouth turning up, “So I’ve heard.” Even looks around, more students have arrived, and the entire field is so overcrowded that people have moved into the bleachers.

 

Isak almost wants to suggest they do the same, but the coach has already taken the stage, addressing everyone through the microphone, “Will the team Captain please come up.”

 

They watch Magnus kiss Vilde’s cheek before he makes it through the crowd, a loud roar of applause plays in the background for him.

 

“Now will the team's co-captains come up as well.”

 

The cheering picks up again as Jonas and Mahdi walk the same path, hopping onto the stage next to Magnus. The applause quiets down when the coach begins to speak. He gives his annual pep talk, rallying the entire school up. Everyone listens patiently until the initiation begins to take place. They’ve added 6 new members to the team this year. 

 

Even gets called up third, smiling widely as he puts on his jacket in front of the entire school. When it slips over his shoulder, everyone cheers, ut Isak thinks he’s the loudest.

 

After the entire team is in front, Magnus lights the torch. Before he drops it, igniting the fire, he yells out, “For Creston High!”

 

Instantly the pile of woods lights up, brightening the entire field. The jaundice repeats Magnus’s words, some even hold their cups up, like they’re cheering it.

 

When Even’s allowed off the stage, he finds his way to Isak. The fire colors his skin a warm orange. “How do I look?” Even asks, stuffing his hands into his pocket, turning around in it so Isak can see it entirely.

 

Isak looks Even up, before breaking into a grin, “Like you belong.” He says.

 

Even smiles, crinkles bleeding down into the corner of his eyes, “You’re all making this really hard.” He laughs, tugging onto the sides of his jacket.

 

They're smiling at each other until Jonas and Mahdi steal Even away, pulling him with them as Even looks back at Isak, apologizing silently.

 

It’s a tradition. The newest members get pulled away for “initiation”. At least that what Magnus calls it, but all they really make them do is shotgun a beer and recite some old team contract.

 

When Even comes back, his lips are glossy, and the front of his shirt is wet.

 

“Feels like a joined a cult.” Even laughs reaching forward to take the red plastic cup out of Isak’s hands. He takes one sip, before he pulls the cup away with a funny look on face, “There’s no alcohol in this?”

 

It may be a school function, but kids smuggle in alcohol, disgusting them inside their drinks. It’s nearly midnight, it’s too late for anyone to care. Still Isam isn’t drinking.

 

“Why aren’t you drinking?” Even asks when he puts Isak’s cup back in his hands. 

 

“I never drink before games.” Isak tells him, “I have to make sure the team gets home safely. But the night after the game..” Isak trails of not needing to say anything else.

 

Even gasps in faux dramatization, “The preacher’s perfect wholesome son drinks?”

 

“Perfect? Yes, but wholesome.” Isak laughs shaking his head, “Not so much.”

 

It makes Even laugh harder and louder than he needs to, “I can’t wait to meet that Isak.”

 

“He probably won’t remember it.” Isak giggles. His silver necklaces catches in the fire’s light, reflecting off Even’s skin as they talk.

 

A quick moment of silent passes before Even looks around, “Tomorrow’s kind of a big deal.”

 

“The game’s big.” Isak nods, “but it's the rivalry everyone's excited for?”

 

“Rivalry?” Even questions.

 

Before Isak explains he moves them off the field. Even follows him toward the side so they can sit in some of the empty benches. They take a seat as Isak starts, “We play East high every year, and every year the day before the game, we steal something of theirs and they steal something of ours.”

 

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.” He rolls his eyes, laughing in disbelief

 

“It’s true!” Isak exclaims, “Last year we stole their trophy and they stole our banner. And the year before that we took their mascot’s head and they stole a cheerleader.”

 

“A cheerleader.” Even shouts, jumping at it.

 

“It’s not like that.” Isak assures him, pulling him back down, “It’s all about the rescue. WHichever team regains their item by the start of the game wins.”

 

“They actually stole a person?”

 

“You’re missing the point! We’ve lost for the past two years. Magnus, Jonas, and Mahdi have been plotting this since last year’s homecoming.”

 

“How is everyone okay with this?”

 

“Even, get over it.” Isak sighs, “She has.”

 

“You know for the classic boy-next-door, you have a really warped mind.”

 

Isak looks at him long and hard, biting down a grin.

 

“Isak!”

 

Isak instantly cringes when he hears his name. It’s Emma. That’s only confirmed when the same girl comes bouncing up to him, throwing her hands around his neck. All her weight hangs around Isak as she pulls him into an involuntary hug. She’s drunk, or at least that’s what she’s acting like.

 

“Hi.” Isak says back, politely pulling her arms from around him, but she doesn’t move back so easily. She holds onto his arms instead.

 

“I’m so happy you came!” She shouts.

 

“Me too.” He laughs trying to put distance between them.

 

“And look!” Emma jumps, “We got new uniforms. Feel how soft they are.”

 

She takes Isak’s hands placing it on the fabric over her chest. “Isn’t it soft?” She asks moving Isak’s hand down.

 

As soon as Isak can, he pulls his hand out of hers, and off of her, nervously looking past Emma at Even. He has his hand clamped over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

 

“Emma are you drunk?” He asks, putting his hands on her shoulder, trying to keep her in place.

 

“No.” She giggles, stumbling over own still feet.

 

“Okay.” Isak says, “I think it’s time for me to find Noora.”

 

He gives Even the same apologetic look as he puts his arm around her shoulder. She presses closer into his side as they walk on. With Emma hanging around him, he pushes throws crowd of people.

 

He finally finds Noora surrounded by the other cheerleaders. Half of them are drunk, and Noora’s looks like she’s about to send them all home.

 

When Isak shows up, Noora looks at him and then Emma, “I hate being head cheerleader.” She groans taking Emma from him.

 

“I’ve got three drunk football players to take home by the end of the night.” Isak reminds her.

 

“We need better friends.” She laughs, patting his shoulder.

 

When he walks away, he sees her sit Emma with the rest of them.

 

Even still sitting where Isak left him, but he’s smoking a cigarette scrolling through his phone now that Isak’s gone.

 

The smoke curls around him, wafting over him like a cloud. It disappears before Isak can walk under it.

 

“Hi” Even asks when he moves back to his seat.

 

He watches the smoke spill out from Even’s lips as he speaks. 

 

“Sorry.” Even quickly apologizes when he catches Isak staring at it. He waves the smoke away, sticking the lit end into the wet grass. “Does that happen a lot?“ He asks, the last of the smoke making its way out of his mouth.

 

“What? Girls throwing themselves at me? Of course.” He huff sarcastically, “I’m the reverend's son, what do you think?” He laughs dryly.

 

“What’s that like?” Even asks, honestly.

 

Isak looks around before he answers, “It’s like having the entire town watching --waiting-- to see if you’ll mess up.”

 

“People suck.” Even attempt a smile.

 

“They do.” Isak laughs out the tightness in his throat, “But you don’t.” He looks at Even as he says it, “I’m glad you moved here, even if you aren’t.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” Even teases, knocking him with his shoulder.

 

“I’m trying to be nice, Even!” He rolls his eyes.

 

Even’s smiles widens, and Isak forces himself to look away after a while. A small moment of silence creeps between as they listen to the crack of the fire, still burning bright

 

“So.” Even exhales, “Why hasn’t anyone told about the rival games before. It happens tomorrow and I’m on the team.”

 

“Nobody knows what’s going to be taken, not even the team.” Isak speaks up, taking a sip from his cup, “Mahdi, Jonas and Magnus don’t tell anyone until it happens.”

 

“So when is it happening?”

 

“Early. Anytime after midnight is fair game. Although, I think this year they’re doing it before school.”

 

“Wow.” Even shakes his head.

 

Just than they hear a loud crash somewhere off in the background, followed by a roar of laughter.

 

“I think that’s my cue.” Isak gets up, “Whenever something bad happens, it usually means they’re ready to go home.”

 

“Do you need any help?”

 

“Please.”

 

It takes half an hour to finally get the three of them in the car. Magnus refused to leave Vilde alone. So Isak had to spend ten minutes alone convincing Vilde to leave with Noora. Then, Mahdi just didn’t want to leave. And Jonas was too drunk to care or to stand. Even practically had to carry him to the car.

 

When the three of them are finally buckled into the backseat, Isak climbs behind the steering wheel.

 

“Do you need a ride?” He asks Even as the car starts.

 

“That’s alright my car’s not far from here.”

 

“Be safe.” Isak tells him, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Even waves from the street as he drives off. Isak wishes he had taken the offer. He needs someone to help him carry his friend to their rooms.

 

It’s after one when the car is empty and Isak is free to go home. He’s so exhausted that he doesn’t notice the small black car that’s been following him to every house he had to stop at tonight. He doesn’t even notice it still following him on the way home.

 

However he does notice it the next morning when he’s about to leave. He doesn’t think much of it as he begins to walk down the street. That is until the headlights come alive and the car begins to follow him.

 

He walks faster, nervously wondering if it’s paranoia or if they are genuinely following him. He’s walks on for another two blocks before he gets his answer. He’s being followed. 

 

He runs. Down the back alley and up another street. He runs until he thinks he’s lost them. He’s panting on the corner, looking around for the car when he feels a hand curl around his wrist.

  
“Got him!” A boy yells out tightening his grip as Isak tries to free himself.

 

He instantly recognizes him from all the games he’s seen him at. He goes to East high; he’s their wide receiver. Isak only knows him from the back of his jersey: Schistad.

 

“Fuck, you’re fast.” Schistad pants, laughing as Isak sees more guys from their team circle around him.

 

“You can’t just go around stealing people.” Isak huffs as they lead him into a car.

 

“Relax.” Schistad tells him, “If your team's good enough, they’ll find you.”

 

“They’re going to find me.” He tells him.

 

Schistad smiles at him before he takes the passenger seat, “We’ll see.”

 

Isak watches from the windows as they drive out of the town, into the neighboring community. He’s come a few times for games, but it looks even less familiar sitting hostage in their car.

 

They drive further into the town until they park outside of a house. The boys speak in whispers outside of the car while Isak waits in it. He only manages to get his phone out of his pocket when the door opens and both of the boys are staring at him.

 

“That’s mine.” Schistad says, grabbing the device out of Isak’s hands.

 

Isak goes to protest, but he knows it’s not a fight he’s going to win.

 

“Alright, so you’re going to stay here until the game. If your friends don’t find you in time, we’ll give you a ride to it.” the second boy finally speaks to him.

 

“Fine” Is all Isak can say as they wait for him to get out of the car. The boy drives off leaving him with just Schistad outside the house.

 

“I’m Chris.” He finally introduces himself as they walk up the driveway. Isak thinks about trying to make a run for it, but he knows he wouldn’t be able to get very far without his phone or through the unfamiliar streets.

 

“Isak.” He says.

 

“I know.” Chris laughs, pulling out a pair of keys from his pocket, “Not to be weird, but I might know almost everything about you.”

 

“That is weird.” Isak depans as Chris opens the door.

 

He gestures for Isak to step inside, fowling him in once he does so.

 

“You know the last person we took” Chris begins, “What was her name..” He pauses like he’s trying to remember it.

 

“Eva.” Isak reminds him.

 

“Yea, Eva!” Chris jumps with excitement as he hears her name, “How is she?”

 

Isak looks at him dumbly until he finally answers his question, “Good. Still a cheerleader.”

 

“She was nice.” Chris smiles like he’s combing back through his memories, “At least nice for someone who was basically being held prisoner.”

 

“I’m sure she was.” Isak says, bitterly.

 

“Well.” Chris slumps down onto the living room sofa, “We have 12 hours until game time, what do you want to do?”

 

Isak looks at him in disbelief, still standing near the doorway.

 

“They’re going to find me, soon.” Isak mutters to himself as he moves forward to sit on the sofa, “they better.” He adds when Chris clicks on the tv.

  
  


The hours pass by as they watch coutless episodes of the office, raiding the fridge until Isak notices the sun’s finally starting to fall.

 

It’s five in the afternoon, and Isak’s starting to worry his friends my never find him.

 

There’s an unexpected knock at the door an hour before the game starts, that Chris evans looks surprised at. Isak doesn’t bother looking back to see who it is until he hears the person behind it speak.

 

“We have a delivery for this address.”

 

After that, he instantly turns around. It’s Even, in a pizza delivery suit with boxed pizza in his hand.

 

“We didn’t order this.” Chris says, and Isak realizes Chris doesn’t recognize him. Even hasn’t played in any games so Chris can’t know who he is.

 

“Someone did.” Even plays on glancing behind him, looking for Isak.

 

Isak sits up looking at Even, hoping he can see him. When that doesn’t seem to work he stands up, and instantly Even eyes land on him.

 

“This is 309 Scofield?” Even asks, quickly looking back at Chris trying to hold back the smile.

 

“No, that’s a few houses down. This is 306.” Chris explains.

 

“Oh, first day on the job.” Even laughs.

 

“Okay.” Chris says awkwardly, waiting for Even to leave, “Well good luck.”

 

“So which way is it, did you say?” Even asks when Chris is about to step in and close the door.

 

Chris sighs taking a step out so he can point Even in the right direction. “It’s that way, right up-” Chris begins to explain before he sees him tumble off the front porch into the the shrubs lining the house.

 

“Isak, RUN!” Even yells and Isak doesn’t need to be told twice. 

 

He jumps over the couch and out the door. He follows Even down the driveway, they’re laughing loudly as they run to Even’s car. Isak looks behind them at Chris chasing after them. They rush inside, instantly locking the door. Chris’s fists just hit Even’s window when Even stomps on the gas. He speeds down the street and doesn’t slow down until they’re back in town.

 

Once the roads begin to look familiar, he pulls off the road, parking on the empty shoulder. Isak watches Even pull out his phone. Before he can speak, Even’s pressing it against his ear. “Princess is out of the dungeon, the dragon has been killed, and we’re on our way back to the castle.”

 

That’s all he says before he shuts his phone off.

 

“Princess?” Isak breaks the silence.

 

“Magnus thought our codenames should be medieval orientated. He’s Prince Charming, Jonas is the Hero. And Mahdi is King.” Even laughs, starting the car, driving them back onto the road.

 

“So who are you?”

 

“I’m your Knight In Shining Armour, baby.”

 

“Shut up.” Isak swats his arm, “Is that why it took you all so long because you all were brainstorming themes and codenames instead of actually finding me!”

 

“It took us so long because tracking phones is really hard to do.”

 

“You tracked my phone!” Isak shouts.

 

“Relax, it’s not like we’re planning on stalking you.”

 

“How?” Is all Isak says.

 

“Sana.” is all Even needs to answer.

 

“Of course.” He laughs sitting back in Even’s passenger seat.

 

Even smiles turing the radio on as they drive back to the school.

 

“Princess.” Isak mutters, unable to let it go, “Why couldn’t I have at least been a Prince?”

 

“Princes don’t get rescued.”

 

“That’s sexsist.” Isak pouts.

 

“Incredibly.” Even agress, “Although, if you think about, generally by saving the princess, the princess is saving them right back.”

 

“How is that the same. It’s the princesses that get portrayed as weak.”

 

“Being saved doesn't make you weak. Everyone needs to be rescued once in awhile.” Even shrugs

 

“Well, Isak sighs, “if you ever need to be saved.”

 

“I know.” Even laughs, “You’ll save me right back, yea?”

 

“Yea.” Isak promises, “I will.”

 

“Thanks, princess.” Even teases, winking at Isak before he turns his face back on the road.

 

Isak feels his cheeks reden and blush, and he can’t stop it.

 

They make it to the field with 40 minutes left before the game. People have already filled the bleachers and the parking lot. Isak finds out, after many rib crushing hugs, that East hasn’t found their item yet. He learns the four of them stole the school’s flag early this morning, right around the time Isak was essentially kidnapped.

 

They let him do the honor of holding onto it as they begin to dress in their uniforms. Isak waits outside the locker room as they get ready.

 

Once they’re all geared up, waiting around the locker room, Isak follows the coach inside. He gives them a quick pep talk before he lets Magnus give an even longer one. Isak can feel the anxiety and anticipation as soon as he sees Even.

 

“Almost didn’t recognize you.” He says. It’s true, Even’s hidden behind his helmet. The only thing distinguishing him from the rest of the players is the Næsheim written over his back, along with the number 47.

 

“Me either.” Even chuckles, nervously, “I look like an actual high school cliche.”

 

“Feels good though, doesn’t it?” Isak smiles.

 

“A little.” Even admits, tugging on the padding around his thighs, and then at the ones around his knees.

 

As game time becomes only minutes away, Isak can almost see the nerves Even’s trying to force down. When the team huddles up, Isak squeezes next to Isak, close enough that he can feel his heart racing.

 

“This is it.” Magnus, “Let's start the season off with a win.” He continues, outstretching his hand into the middle of the circle. The rest of the players do the same, stacking their hands on top of one another. Even’s hand covers his and Isak tries to act as normally as he can.

 

“Lets go Rams!” They all chant before they throw their hands up.

 

“Good luck.” Isak yells out to Even as the players begin to line up.

 

Isak makes it onto the sidelines just as the music begins to play. He stands, cheering along with the rest of the crowd when the teams runs out, crashing and tearing through their banner. 

 

It happens again when East’s team comes out. However, Isak likes to think the cheering isn't quite as loud for them.

 

The game begins, and Isak almost loses his voice before it’s even halfway through.

 

He thinks it has something to do with their opponent losing the rival games, but it’s an intense first quarter. There’s more pushing and tacking then what Isak normally sees. He can hear the players crash into one another from where he’s standing. The loud sound of the impact from their padding and equipment colliding makes him wince.

 

Midway through the first quarter, they manage to get the ball down to the twenty yard mark. He watches the players scatter into the play. He tracks back of Jonas’s jersey, following the ‘Vasquez’ through the field as he pushes through the defense, running toward the sidelines. As he begins to turn around, twisting his waist so he can run and still look back, Isak immediately looks back at Magnus. They’re going to make a pass. He sees Magnus pull his arm back, the football high up in the air. It’s like everyone takes a collective gasp when Magnus throws the football. They  hold their breaths as it spirals through the air. They don’t exhale until Jonas catches it, tight and quick, pulling it into his chest as he gets tackled down.

 

Both teams take the form again, lining up across the line. The crowd’s grows louder as the potential for a touchdown becomes more promising. 

 

Mahdi makes the final score, throwing the football violently into the grass as he makes it into the endzone. The bleachers shake with cheering. 

 

The teams pull back toward their sidelines as the second quarter begins. They gulp down water and towel down most of the sweat from their foreheads heads before they continue.

 

The game picks back up. It’s 10 - 6.

 

Isak watches Even during the second quarter. He’s tall, so tall that he nearly looms over half the players on the team. It makes it easier for Isak to spot him on the field. He’s leaner than most, but where he lacks in muscle and build, he makes up in speed and agility. He’s not as sturdy as some of the other players; he fumbles and falls down more than most, but in all, he’s a good running back.

 

When half time finally comes, the players rush off the field. The cheerleaders move onto it, distracting everyone with cheers and chants as everyone tries to relax for the second half of the game. The score’s up to 35 - 33.

 

“I think you were right.” Even pants, pulling out his mouthguard. Isak grimaces at the silvia trailing from it.

 

“About what?” Isak hands him a new towel after he notices the sweat drenched one Even is holding. He takes it gratefully, drying his face with it.

 

“This is an intense. It’s one thing to watch it, but to play.. Fuck.” Even’s breath is laboured as he speaks, “It feels like I’m getting hit by a truck everytime.” He  pushes the wet strands of hair from his face.

 

“It’s great, right?” Isak laughs, “And just remember after this you get to get as drunk as you want and no one will stop you.”

 

“Sounds like a hell of a price to pay just to party.”

 

“It’s immunity, Even. When you’re in uniform, no one can touch you.”

 

“Of course.” Even says, “Bruise your lungs on the field just to delude them off of it. Perfect logic.”

 

“Just enjoy it, Even.” Isak sighs, pushing on shoulder, knocking onto the plastic of his shoulder pads.

 

“I am!” Even promises, “Especially since I’ll get to meet post-game-drunk Isak tonight.”

 

“He looks forward to it.” Isak blushes, grateful that their coach blows his whistle ordering the team to huddle up. Event follows the order leaving Isak to rejoin his teammates.

 

Isak hears the last bits of the cheer end before the teams runs back to line up along the 50 yard line. 

 

Isak spends most of the third quarter refilling water bottles and picking up discarded towels along the benches. He has just refilled the heavy water cooler when their coach calls a timeout. He hears the referee blow the whistle, and looks up to see a small huddle of players standing over another laying on his back. He feels like he can’t move until he finds out who’s sprawled out on the grass like that.

 

He’s relieved when it’s not Even or any of his close, friends, but he still feels bad when he sees #22, Julian Dahl, limp off the field with two other boys supporting him.

 

They put in an alternate for the fourth quarter, letting Dahl set it out with an ice pack balanced on his ankle.

 

The game’s close: 41 - 43.

 

The last round starts with a small scoffle on the field. Isak recognizes Chris’s jersey from where he’s stepping in between in a Magnusson and Mahdi. They push at each other’s chest until Mahdi slams him back hard enough that it knocks him over. They get a mixed response from the crowd, half of them are cheering for Mahdi, the other half for Magnusson. Before the coaches and the referees can get involved Jonas and Magnus are pulling Mahdi back. Chris is doing the same with his own teammate, until there’s enough distance in between them that they’re no longer a threat to one another.

 

They make it back into formation when the time starts. There’s seventeen minutes left in the first game. Which means they have seventeen minutes to score a touchdown and a PAT.

 

Isak, along with everyone crowded in the arena, is sitting on the edge of their chairs, waiting to see what’s going to happen.

 

He thinks they’re going to attempt a sweep and trap based on how they scatter after they break. He doesn’t think they’re going to make it with just under twenty minutes left.

 

It’s the longest, quietest seventeen minutes he’s witnessed since the game started. 

 

There’s sixteen minutes left when they get the ball past the 40 yard mark. The team pushes hard, fighting to get the ball further down the field. They fumble at the 30 line; there’s 13 minutes left.

 

There’s an interception at 20 yards, but they quickly  regan the ball at 15 yards. Isak looks at the neon scoreboard, the 6 minutes make his heart race.

 

Time seems to still when Magnus throws the ball. It cuts through the air, and everyone is so quiet he can hear it. He looks toward the endzone, trying to find who’s on the receiving end of the throw. Just as his eyes make it, the ball is caught. Even makes the final touchdown. There’s 2 minutes left; the score’s 44-43.

 

The crowd erupts, they’ve won, but it’s not over yet. They pull back, buzzing with energy as Mahdi lines the football up to the crossbar. Magnus kneels beside him holding up the football for him to kick. The crowd whistles when the ball flies into the air, in between the two metal poles.

 

The final buzzer sets off when the clock reads 0. Isak sees a blur of yellow and blue as the entire team crashes into each other with hugs and yelling, matching the high energy in the stands. Even and Mahdi are lifted on top of some of the linebacker’s shoulders. They’re completely surrounded by teammates and cheerleaders as they seems to float down the field. Isak laughs when he sees Even clutching the stolen East flag in his hand.

 

“Hey!” 

 

Isak looks behind him to see Chris Schistad standing beside him. He has his helmet in his hands as he waits for Isak to respond.

 

“Great game.” Isak nods.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll win the next.” Chris smiles, arrogantly. He pulls the zipper down his gym bag, and Isak watches him pull something from inside it, “You left this.”

 

He holds out Isak phone, smirking as Isak takes it. “Thanks.”

 

“I took the liberty of putting my phone number in it.” Chris smiles.

 

“You shouldn’t have wasted your time.”

 

Chris shrugs, “I don’t mind.” There’s still a smile tugging on his lips as he looks Isak up before he walks away.

 

“What was that?” Even laughs, appearing in front of him when Chris is gone.

 

Isak holds up his phone, letting it speak for him, “Forgot this.”

 

It doesn’t look like Even believes him, but he doesn’t press it any further.

 

The team rushes back into the locker room. When they begin to strip off their uniform and equipment Isak keeps his eyes on his phone. 

 

He hears the showers go on when he finds Chris’s name stuck in his contacts. He goes to delete it when a wet towel gets thrown his way. It covers his face, but he doesn’t need to see to know what’s going on. He can hear the room fill with laughter before he yanks it off. 

 

His cheeks flush from the embarrassment and from the humidity, but mostly from the fact that the towel was the only thing Jonas was wearing. He looks away when Jonas bends over pulling on his clothes. He thinks that’s the worse thing they’re going to make him suffer through, until Even steps out of the shower. His towel hung low on his hips. Isak watches water droplets slowly slide down his chest, until they tail down inside his towels. Then, he tears his eyes away, but not before he sees the small smirk Even turns away with.

 

“Ready to get fucked up?” Magnus shouts to the entire room once everyone’s dressed. He gets just a roar of cheers just as loud back.

  
  


_ *** _

 

It’s the same thing every year. Win or lose, they always end up at the small creek just outside of town for the party. Although, the years they win are always the best.

 

Headlights cut through the trees, and kegs sit in the back of their trunks. Car stereos are turned up all the way up. It’s starting to feel like an actual party by the time everyone shows up. Mahdi automatically shoves plastic cups in their hands, pouring them full cups of warm beer.

 

It taste’s gross and cheap, but Isak drinks two cup’s worth in under half an hour.

 

“You weren’t kidding?” Even teases when he notices Isak’s cup is almost empty again.

 

“It’s self preservation.” Isak tips his chin up. Even hums waiting for him to elaborate. “What’s worse than drunk people?” Isak asks, rhetorically, “Being around drunk people when you’re completely sober.”

 

“That actually makes sense.” Even shakes his head.

 

“I know.” Isak says, smugly, gulping down whatever is left in his cup. When he moves the cup away from his face, Even laughs.

 

“What?” He asks.

 

“Your face.” Even says, using his finger to circle the air around it, “You have foam all over it.”

 

Isak’s eyes widen in embarrassment, and he quickly uses the back of his palm to wipe it away. “Better.” Even nods, but he’s still laughing.

 

“Even.” He whines, weeping at his mouth some more, scraping the back of his sweater against his lips.

 

“It’s not there.” Even’s still laughing, but he stops long enough to say, “Your nose.”

 

When Isak struggles to get it off, Even moves forward. Isak tilts his chin up, blinking silently as Even stares back and down at him. A small smile spreads across his face as Even’s finger slides down his nose, wiping the tiny streak of foam off him. “There” He whispers letting his finger slide down Isak’s face, until he’s holding Isak’s necklace between his fingers.

 

“That’s my immunity.” Isak laughs watching Even trace his finger over the cross.

 

For a few silent moments Even twirls it in his hands, fingers accidentally grazing Isak’s chin every time he turns the pendant over. 

 

“Lets get another drink!” Isak shouts when things get too quiet between them. 

 

Even laughs, letting Isak’s necklace drop from his grasp. He follows Isak back to the keg, letting Isak fill both of their cups back to the brim.

 

As they begin to walk away from the crowd, they hop onto someone’s car, watching everyone out in front of them.

 

Isak’s taking a cautious sip when Even clears his throat, “How does it work?” Even asks, “Doesn’t your dad find out about all of this?”

 

“It’s homecoming, everyone does it. It’s the only time no one notices if the preacher’s son doing it too.” Isak shrugs, “And it’s the only party I go to.”

 

“You only go to one party, for the entire year?” Even shouts.

 

“Well, sometimes I go.” Isak moves to sit farther up on the hood, “but I don’t drink. Or atleast never this much.”

 

“Why not? Everyone should be able to drink until they can’t remember the night bfeo, kiss someone they’ll regret in the morning and throw up until they pass out. We’re young, it’s our right!” Even chants.

 

Isak raises his drink to his lips, and mumbles from behind the rim, “Tell that to my dad.” 

 

“I will.” Even promises with a lazy grin. He holds out his cup waiting to crash his cup against his. When Isak finally does, Even smiles bringing it up to his lips, taking a long sip from it. 

 

A few droplets of alcohol spill out from the sides of Isak’s mouth as he finisihes his drink. He pushes his empty cup in Even’s hand and slides off the car. He stumbles a little when he hops off of it, but Even’s there to steady him.

 

He feels Even’s eyes watch him curiously, taking in his bright, glassy eyes and lopsided grin. “Isak,” he gasps, “you’re drunk.”

 

“Maybe.” He giggles. He walks a few steps backwards, almost tripping over a fallen tree branch. He quickly catches himself, laughing loudly as he tries to regain his balance.

 

“There he is.” Even laughs, “Post-game drunk Isak.”

 

He throws his hands up over his head, “He’s great isn’t he?” This time he does trip, not over a tree branch, but over his own unsteady feet. He falls forward, and Even moves quickly, holding him up by his arms.

 

Isak grips onto the sides of Even’s letterman jacket as he lets Even pull him up. He hangs off him, close enough that he can smell Even’s after shave and the light smell of cigarette smoke.

  
  


“Let's get you some water.” Even says. When Isak stumbles as they start to walk, Even grips his shoulder, “And talk a little walk.”

 

Even has to ask three people before he finds a half empty water bottle. He makes Isak drink the entire thing under his watch.

 

When it’s empty, Isak hiccups, whining when Even makes him sit still. “I thought you said this was my right!” Isak pouts, lip pouting as he drunkenly argues.

 

“It is, but.” Even beings to explain before Isak interrupts, “I don’t want to hear about my father or what he’d think about all of this.”

 

“Good.” Even stops him, “Because that wasn’t what I was going to say.”

 

“Then what were you going to say?” He asks, taking a step forward. 

 

One corner of Even’s mouth twists into a smirk. And suddenly without warning Isak’s in Even’s face, pressing right against him. But Even jerks away, so quickly that Isak’s lips land on his jaw instead. 

 

“Isak.” Even stops him, what are you doing?” He turns back to stare at Isak, stunned.

 

Isak doesn’t answer, his heart’s lurching too hardly inside his chest to do so.

 

“I’m sorry.” Isak immediately apologizes, “I’m sorry.” He repeats, turning and running through the woods back to where everyone else is.

 

Even watches him find the crowd. He just leave then, because Isak doesn’t see him the rest of the night.

 

***

 

On Saturday morning Isak wakes up at Jonas’s place with no recollection of how he got there. Although, he assumes someone had to help him considering he’s the only one not drunkenly sprawled out on the floor. He even has his shoes off, and a blanket thrown over him.

 

He doesn’t go home until the throbbing in his head subsidies and he no longer smells like last night’s kegger.

 

When he’s finally walking through his front door, his parents are sat in their living room. His father has a bible sat across his lap, and a small notebook in his hands, scribbling down notes. 

 

His mother is across from him, and she’s the first to see him. He hasn’t seen them since Friday night before the game when he told them he was staying at Jonas’s. 

 

They don’t comment on why he’s wearing the same clothes from the last time they saw him, or why he still smells vaguely like stale beer. Instead they pretend like they don’t know he spent last night drinking his liver rotten. 

 

“How’s Jonas?” His mom asks, plastering a smile on her face, “He was so good at the game yesterday, all you boys were.”

 

“He’s good.” Isak answers back, “It was a good game.”

 

His father finally looks up, and he can feel his glare piercing through him. He looks over Isak once before he turns back to his work, “I’m assuming it was a good night to.” He sighs, “Please remember that everything you do is an extension of what your mother and I do.” He looks back at Isak before he adds, “Go wash up, we have bishops coming over for lunch.

 

Isak nods obediently, running up the stairs to his room. He hears his mother sigh as he closes his bedroom door. 

 

He showers with the water nearly boiling hot. He finds grass still in hair as he rinses it under the shower head. As he lets the water roll over his shoulders, he tries to remember the last thing that happened to him last night.

 

He remembers being with Even, and drinking a lot with Even. He remembers all the beers he drank and the tree branch tripping him. He even has a light bruise on his ankle proving it. 

 

Flashes of Even’s eyes and mouth piece back to him, until his heart stops. He tried to kiss Even. But then Isak remembers he did kiss someone last night, lips and tongue and not just a jaw.

 

Emma, he remembers, he kissed Emma.

  
  


***

 

He doesn’t answer his phone anytime during the day Saturday, so when he finally looks at it Sunday morning the missed calls and texts list down his entire phone screen. He winces when he sees Emma's name, but he winces even more when he sees Even.

 

Even if Isak wanted to avoid them, it’s impossible. They’ll be at church waiting for him. 

 

It seems like it’s going to be a long sermon. One that Isak finds hard to sit through especially since he’s seen both Even and Emma in the congregation. He listens in and out as his father discusses the story of Saul. He hear snippets of the story up until Saul becomes king, and then he completely dazes out.

 

His father’s preaching, but all Isak can think about is what he’s going to avoid either of them. 

 

With Isak’s luck, the service ends early today. Early enough that it makes people linger long after the final prayer to talk and socialize. 

 

He tries to stay stuck to his mother’s side, but she eventually leaves him, busy with something for the choir. Isak tries to look his father, but Even finds him first.

 

“Why haven’t you been answering me!” He frowns, “I didn’t know if you made it home or not, I almost came over to check.”

 

Isak is taken back by the new information. If it wasn’t Even who helped him back in Jonas’s, then who was it? It doesn’t take him long to realize it must have been Emma.

 

“I woke up at Jonas’s” Isak says, “No charger.”

 

“And I’m assuming there was no charger when you got home either.”

 

All Isak can do is shrug.

 

“Look, Isak.” Even starts, and Isak knows he isn’t going to be subtle about whatever he’s going to say next. 

 

Luckily Emma pops up and it’s the first time Isak’s ever been glad to see her.

 

“Hi.” She smiles, steeping in front of Even, so she can be as close as Isak as possible. “You look a lot better than the last time I saw you.” She laughs, “I hope Jonas’s couch was okay, you were so drunk I couldn't get you up the stairs to a bedroom.”

 

It’s then Isak takes it back, he really wishes Emma wasn't here.

 

“Thanks again for all that.” Isak thanks her, embarrassed that she’s going on about it in front of Even.

 

“It’s the least I could do.” She smiles, “I knew as soon as you kissed me you were drunk. I could tell. I know you.” She puts her hand on Isak’s shoulder, and Isak tries hard not to flinch at the contact.

 

He doesn’t need to look at Even because he knows what Even must be thinking. He’s thinking the same things about himself right not.

 

“I’m really sorry about that.” He apologizes, “I was drunk, and it was late.” When Isak rambles off his excuses Emma’s smile tightens, “I knew that.” Her voice is quick and sharp, “Anyway, I have to go.”

 

She turns on her heels before Isak can anything else, leaving even more tension behind than before.

 

“You kissed Emma?” Even asks. 

 

“I think.” He lies, “Post-game drunk Isak has no set of rules.”

 

When Even laughs, Isak feels the pressure come off his chest. “To be fair, I prefer sober Isak a lot more.” Even admits.

 

“Me too.”

 

Even looks like he’s ready to pick up the conversation he started before Emma interrupted him, but Isak’s dad appears behind them, stopping him.

 

“That was a great game, Even.” His dad tells Even.

 

“We couldn’t have done it without your son.” Even smiles looking at Isak.

 

“I’m sure he kept you boys very dry and hydrated.” Isak’s dad says, sarcastically.

 

“He does a lot more than that.” Even argues back, just a little bit harsher this time. Isak looks at him, eyes desperately telling him to stop.

 

Even seems to understand because he doesn’t say anything when the preacher says something else. Instead he sneaks a look at Isak, raising his brows slightly, nodding in agreement to whatever his father just said. 

 

“My wife has informed me that you and your mother are joining us for brunch today.” He says offhandedly, looking around the chapel quickly.

 

“What?” Isak and Even both seem to say at the exact time.

 

The reverend turns to look at them quickly, “We look forward to dining with you and Lilian, don’t we?” He looks at Isak, waiting for him to answer.

 

Isak closes his mouth, pressing his lips into a polite smile, “We can’t wait.”

 

His father excuses himself right after that, yelling after one of the bishops who’s making his way out ohe building.

 

Isak takes the chance to turn and look at Even, “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Isak whispers.

 

“I kind of have to.” Even mumbles back, “the reverend's looking forward to to it.”

 

Isak fights back the grin as he rolls his eyes. His father isn’t the only one looking forward to it. 

 

***

 

Even and his mother come over as soon as his father locks the church’s door. It’s the first time he’s meet Even’s mom. She’s a small, young woman with delicate features. She’s kind, and Isak can see it’s a quality she’s passed onto her son.

 

“So, how’s the town been to you too?” Isak’s mom asks as they’re sat around the dinner table.

 

Isak stares at Even while his mother answers, “It’s been great, we’re really starting to settle in. Especially with Even joining the team, it’s starting to feel like home.”

 

“We’re all so glad Even joined. This is going to be their best season yet. I can feel it.” His mother smiles so wide it gives Isak a headache.

 

“It’s a great team to be apart of.” Even waves her off, modestly, “Isak’s actually the one who encouraged me to join.”

 

A low hm comes from Isak’s dad as he chews his food. He hasn’t joined the conversation, so it’s the first thing he’s said. 

 

“That’s nice.” Lilian smiles at him.

 

“Magnus basically forced me to.” Isak tells them.

 

“Still.” Even stops him, “You’re the reason I signed up.”

 

As much as Isak wants to stop and think more about what Even just said, he doesn't have the time because he’s mother’s already moving the conversation forward, “And school’s going great as well, I suppose?” She asks, “I know Isak told me you two had Biology together.”

 

Even looks at him and smiles before he answers, “The classes are great. Isak actually helped me find that classroom the first day I had it.”

 

“It seems like you two have gotten very close.” LIillian laughs.

 

“It’s a small school.” Isak quickly adds, “very confusing hallways.”

 

He hears a small snort come from Even as soon as he says it.

 

“And what about church.” His dad finally speaks up, “How’s your relationship with the Lord?”

 

The entire room falls silent as Even stares at Isak’s father.

 

“Dad.” Isak says with a tightened jaw, “You can’t just ask someone that.”

 

“Why not?” His father brushes him off, “As the reverend of the town, I think I have a duty to the lord and the youth to make sure he does.”

 

“It’s fine.” Even says lightly, “I respect religion very much.”

 

“Respect?” His father repeats, “Do you not follow it?”

 

The entire table waits for Even to answer, even Isak feels anxious to hear it.

 

“Not anymore.” Even looks directly at the preacher, “I don’t think I could be the honest and true Christian at times like these.”

 

“And why’s that?” His father presses on.

 

“Well to begin” Even pauses, “christianity's used to justify and perpetuate hatred and oppression. It generates fear and exclusion. It’s not that I’m not a religious person, Mr. Valterson, it’s just I don’t want to be included in this brand of christianity that believes we’re all damned from the start or that homosexuality is a sin.”

 

“Even if it’s stated in the bible itself?”

 

“I don’t believe it’s supposed to be interpreted in that way.”

 

“So what do you believe in, Mr. Næsheim?”

 

“I believe in empathy and kindness, and all the great things humans are capable of. And love, most importantly.”

 

“And love to you means...what?” His father trails off, waiting for Even’s answer.

 

“Something as simple as the word itself.”

 

“Are you a homosexual, Even?”

 

“Dad!” Isak shouts. 

 

“Paul!” follows his mother.

 

“It’s fine.” Even just shrugs, “I’m not.” He pauses, “I am pansexual.”

 

“And you believe god is okay with that.” His mouth twists and purses together.

 

“I think my sexuality is the last thing God’s concerned about.” Even laughs dryly. 

 

“Sin, no matter what form or quantity it is, is still sin.”

 

“Dad, that’s enough.” Isak yells, standing up from the table. Isak’s feels everyone's eyes on him as he glares at his father.

 

“Paul.” His mother looks at him, “This is not your chapel, this is our home and we invited these people over for a nice meal. Stop making it unpleasant.” She warns trying to keep her voice light.

 

No one says anything after that. They finish the meal in silence until the food is gone and they help clear the table.

 

Even and his mother thank them all for the invitation before they leave. Isak doesn’t get a chance to say anything to Even before he goes.

 

As soon as the door shuts, Isak’s dad shouts, “You will not embarrass this family by surrounding yourself with him anymore, Isak.”

 

When Isak ignores him, he yells louder, “Do you understand, Isak? I forbid you, stay away from him.”

 

He looks at his mother for support, but she turns away, distracting herself with the load of dirty dining ware she’s putting into the dishwasher.

 

He doesn’t answer his father. Instead he pushes past him running up into his bedroom. 

 

He’s not going to listen to his father this time, he finally convinces himself. 


	3. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, I apologize for taking so long, but the length should make up for the wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and PAPMU will be updated tomorrow!!
> 
> Song inspo: self-control by frank ocean (esp that line that goes: “wish I was there, wish we’d grown up on the same advice.”) and Boys by Charli XCX

_“For God gave us a spirit not of fear but of power and love and self-control.”_

_2 Timothy 1:7_

_***_

Even isn’t in school on Monday. Isak realizes that when the entire football team walks in together, earning a roar of applause as they saunter down the hallway. Their varsity jackets make the crowd of students around them part like the red sea. Isak eyes roll, but nevertheless, he moves with the crowd, making way for the boys. That’s when he notices Even isn’t with them.

 

At first, Isak thinks he’s late. It’s Monday, Isak reminds himself. If he had slept at all last night, he wouldn’t have woken up early enough to see this. But, Isak didn’t sleep it all. He spent the entire night trying to push his father’s words out of his mind, but everytime they dug themselves deeper. He could only imagine what impression they had left on Even. He needed to talk to him. He was so eager to leave his house this morning that he was out his door even before his alarm could sound. It’s the first time its happened all year.

 

With heavy eyelids, he tries to wake himself up just as the bell rings. However, Isak nearly crashes onto his desk immediately after he makes it inside his homeroom. It’s too early and he hasn’t gotten nearly enough sleep to deal with the loud bursts of school pride parading down the hallway.

 

The bell rings for a second time, bringing the parade to an end, and the crowd shuffling their way into classrooms. Isak hopes Even has joined in among them, but he’s hasn’t. However, his eyelids are so heavy and lidded that he doesn’t think he’d be able to see Even if he was there anyway. So, instead he has to watch Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas fill the doorway, gloating in the post-win cheer of the highschool body through half hooded eyes.

 

It’s why when the final bell rings he’s glad the school day has begun. He becomes less glad when it’s midway through the class and Magnus finally mentions it, “Has anyone seen Even?” He interrupts whatever conversation has their group occupied when he says it. Everyone stops to glance around in search, but he isn’t there.

 

“I don’t think he came today.” Jonas shrugs, eyes still scanning the room.

 

“He’s missing out!” Mahdi says, “everyone knows the days after we win are always the best.” He laughs before he adds, “it’s the only reason I come to school.”

 

A collective laugh moves the conversation forward, and Even’s absence is dropped, but Isak can’t let it go.   


***

 

When Tuesday comes, and Isak notices the empty seat in the back of his biology classroom, he begins to worry. He can’t keep his eyes off of the gap in the seating throughout the lecture. He’s been staring at it so much, Sana notices. Her eyebrows raise in a questioning look when she catches him staring at it instead of the note full blackboard he’s supposed to be copying from.

 

She even nudges him with a silent “pay attention” screwed in her expression when she sees that his notebook is completely empty which is different from the copious notes he usually takes.

 

The elbow knocking into his side seems to work because he jolts from his thoughts, scrawling down the last of the notes, trying to salvage bits of the notes from the remainder of the lecture. However, there’s a part of him that doesn’t care.

 

It’s only after class that Sana’s expression softens when she turns to speak to Isak, “He hasn’t been here for two days.” She reminds him, “You don’t think he actually moved, do you?”

 

Isak abruptly turns to look at her, “Sana, every new kid says that, but none of them actually do it.”

 

The question may be rhetorical, but that doesn’t stop Sana from asking it, “Then where is he?”

 

***

 

Isak doesn't get his answer until Wednesday when he finally sees Even again. He’s outback near the parking lot, sitting on one of the old rain weathered benches near the building. Isak doesn’t realize he has a cigarette stuck between his lips until he gets closer and the smell of it makes his frown.

 

Even takes one last drag before he presses the lit end into the wet ground. Isak moves next to him, looking around at the empty lot before he speaks, “I don’t think we’re supposed to be out here.”

 

Even shrugs, the last lingering wisps of smoke spilling out from his mouth, “that’s why I’m out here.”

 

Isak laughs lightly, quickly knocking his eyes back on the ground. “You missed practice.” Isak starts.

 

Even only hums still looking somewhere far in front of him.

 

It’s painfully silent that Isak can’t help, but ask,“Is this about what happened sunday?” Isak regretfully asks, hating every word that he’s forcing out, “With my dad?”

 

Even shifts, before he looks at Isak. His face is molded, so Isak can’t read his expression.

 

“No.” Even eventually says, and Isak finally feels like he can breathe.

 

“I’ve been dealing with people like your father my entire life.” Even adds, “I don’t care what he thinks about me.” He looks at Isak as his sentence finishes, “I don’t even care what this town thinks of me.”

 

Isak nods silently, waiting for Even to go on further. “Your opinion is the only one that matters today, and yesterday was the first time it felt like you didn’t want me here.”

 

“That’s not what I wanted, I swear.” Isak rushes out, “I wasn’t embarrassed of you, but of me.” Isak admits, “You’ve seen where I come from, and you and your mom seem so normal.”

 

“Normal.” Even laughs. “Isak we moved to {} knowing no one in the middle of the year, that’s normal to you?”

 

“Well, it’s more than normal than condemning people over brunch.” After he sighs, Isak speaks again, “I’m not like him, or anything.”

 

“I know.” Even smiles lightly, “It’s just... this town is fucking small.”

 

“Try living here.” Isak laughs.

 

Somewhere in the distant, cars have begun to to fill the parking lot on the other side of the school. The ongoing sound of traffic makes the silence unbearable, so Isak laughs awkwardly, trying to find something to say. Finally, he asks, “Are you coming to the Thaw fest on Saturday?”

 

Even’s eyebrows squeeze together like Isak speaking in a different language, and  he’s trying to figure it out, “The what?” He asks, still confused.

 

He has that same look on his face when Isak repeats it, “The thaw fest.”

 

“What is that?”

 

“It’s like a carnival, except everyone watches a giant a giant ice sculpture melt.” Isak begins to explain, “It’s supposed to mark the end of the summer.”

 

Even laughs, “Are you serious?”

 

“C’mon! It’s fun.” Isak smiles, “Think of it like Burning Man, but without the fire, and the drugs.”

 

“Well if there’s no drugs, I’m not going.”

 

Isak rolls his eyes, “it’s the church’s event.”

 

Even’s smile falters, “Obviously.” He scoffs, “But I’m pretty sure I’ve been excommunicated.”

 

“Please.” Is all Isak has to say before Even gives in, smiling widely.

 

“Okay.” He says, “But you can’t ditch me.”

 

When Isak face filters, Even notices it, and his own smile falls, “What?”

 

“It’s just my dad.” He explains, Even’s eyebrows screw together as he waits for Isak to elaborate. “I’ve kind of been forbidden to hang out with you.”

 

“Forbidden?” Even repeats. “Wow.” Even clears his throat before he continues, “Okay. We don’t have to-” He begins to says before Isak stops him.

 

“No. I’ll figure something out.” Isak tells him, “It’ll be fun, especially if you’re there.” Isak smiles, trying to keep his blush from coloring his cheeks.

 

“Okay.” Even nods, but Isak can see the smile he’s hiding, “I’ll come.”

  


***

 

The day the Thaw fest happens, the entire town is crowded into the space of land just behind the church. Isak’s waiting nervously among the crowd near the front entrance, waiting for Even. He smiles weakly to the families who pass him, trying to distract himself with the giant ice sculpture in front of him. It’s just past 1 in the afternoon, so only the very tips of the statue have began to melt. Isak can see the wet ends dripping with it.

“Even!” Isak calls out when he sees him walk through the fair’s gate. Groups of kids he recognizes from school and families he knows from his father’s sermons pass him by. He steps onto his toes trying to stand over the mass of people before he calls out again, “Even.”

This time, it seems to gain his attention, and Even’s lips pull into a tight smile as he begins to make his way over. The dark tinted sunglasses he has over his eyes get pulled off and hooked onto the front collar of his shirt by the time he’s in front of Isak.

 

“You came!” Isak asks ignoring all the glances he’s getting from those surrounding him.

 

“I told you I would.” Even reminds him, “And how could I miss this!” Even laughs, “This town just keeps getting better.” He turns to look at the statue, staring at it humorously.

 

“That’s Harry Newman.” Isak introduces him, “He was the first mayer.”

 

Even’s mouth opens in a small smile as he looks the statue over, “He’s melting.”

 

“He’ll be finished by the corn broil.” Isak shrugs, laughing when he catches Even staring at him, “What?”

 

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” Even continues to stare.

 

After a moment, Isak laughs too, “A corn boil, seriously? Where do you think we are? The midwest?”

 

“What’s the difference.” Even says, earning him a glare from Isak, “you probably shouldn’t say that around people here.”

 

“Right.” Even nods, stuffing his hands in his pocket as both of them try to ignore the looks from the surrounding strangers.

 

“I’m really happy you came.” Isak admits, looking at Even as he looks around.

 

“I’m happy, they let me in.” Even jokes, “At first I didn’t think the woman up front was going to sell me a ticket.”

 

“Sorry about that.” Isak shakes his head, apologizing, “That’s Vilde’s mom by the way.”

 

Even nods, “Poor Vilde.”

 

“Yea.” Isak chuckles, “She can be a bit..” He rambles looking for the right word.

 

“Tyrannical.” Even offers.

 

Isak’s barks out a laugh, loud enough that he has to clamp his hand over his own mouth to keep from drawing anymore attention to them.

 

“Kind of feels like I’ve been excommunicated.” Even laughs, “it’s kind of cool.”

 

“Pissing off the church in a very small town is cool to you, Even?”

 

“No.” Even shrugs, “but pissing off your dad is.”

 

Isak laughs at that too.

 

“Speaking of him.” Even says slowly, “What’s the plan for the whole ‘no-Even’ rule?”

 

“That’s still very strongly in effect by the way.” Isak tells him.

 

“And you still invited me.” Even’s brow raises, “What is you father going to think about that?”

 

“Shut up.” Isak pushes against him, laughing as they continue to banter.

 

“Cursed is he who dishonors his father.” Even quotes, and Isak stops to listen to him in disbelief. “And all the people shall say...” Even finishes, looking at Isak to complete it.

 

“Amen.” Isak fills in, fighting a smile as Even watches him.

 

“My father knows I’m with you.” Isak finally tells him.

 

This time it’s Even who looks at Isak in disbelief, “But I thought you were forbidden to hang out with me.” Even teases back.

 

“I am.” Isak nods,“I told you, I would think of a way to around that.” Isak tells him, glancing around.

 

“How?” Even questions. He looks around, huffing when he sees people quickly and unsubtly diverting their eyes off him.

 

“He said we couldn’t be alone, but we’re not.” Isak beings to explain, looking past Even.

 

Even laughs stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He still isn’t understanding. Even looks even more confused as he waits for Isak to continue.

 

“We’re not alone, because I invited-” Is all Isak gets to stay before his answers shows up.

 

Almost on cue Emma pops up, smiling at Isak, but frowning once her eyes find Even, “I didn’t know he was going to be here to.” She looks over Even once before she crosses her arms.

 

Emma and Even looks as equally dipsonited and startled when they see each other.

 

When Even nor Emma speak to one another, Isak quickly rushes to fill the silence. “I figured the three of us should be together, since everyone else is going with each other.” Isak smiles apologetically at Even.

 

“Lucy us.” Even mutters sarcastically.

 

Even and Emma continue to say nothing, and Isak begins to regret ever bringing them together.

 

“Well.” Isak says, “Lets go.” He says as he begins to walk them toward the entrance.

 

He’s pushed in the middle, standing in between Even and Emma as they walk through the carnival.

Like every year, Isak makes his way to the stands. As much as he wants to enjoy it, he knows it’s another public appearance for his father. Nearly everyone here belongs to the church, so Isak can’t take a step without someone asking him about his father.

Although, being there with Even takes some of the pressure from him. Even in his varsity jacket, Even still has people whispering a hushed “that's him” as they pass. Isak has lost count of the amount of times Even has had to introduce himself to strangers who already know too much about him.

As the sun begins to set, street lamps have begun to light the carnival. He’s spent almost three hours stuck between Even and Emma, and the never-ending tension the two won’t settle. Isak’s been forced to oscillate between them, forced to share his attention with the two of them, when he really only wants to pay attention to one of them.

“Isak!” Emma whines once she sees them head near the large ferris wheel. “There’s no way I’m going on that.”

 

Isak tries to hide his smile. He knows that. Emma’s terrified of heights, and he hopes Even won’t be.

“But Even hasn’t been on it, and it’s the best part.” Isak tells her, looking at Even, hoping he’ll understand.

 

The small curl of Even’s mouth lets Isak know Even knows exactly what he’s doing.

 

“We can’t leave without riding on it.” Even agrees.

 

Emma crosses her arms, staring up at the lights. She looks at Even sharply, knowing this is something she cannot win. “Okay.” She sighs, “I can wait.”

 

Isak’s smiles widely, racing with Even to the line for the ride.The line’s short and quick, so Isak and Even are immediately seated into one of the carts. With the security bar fastned over  their laps, the ride begins.

“I’m surprised Emma didn’t try to charm herself up here with us.” Even says just as they begin to rise.  

 

 

Isak laughs, “I knew she wouldn’t get on this thing. She’s terrified of heights.” Isak explains, proudly.

 

“No offense, Isak, but she’s really my least favorite thing about you.”

 

Isak laughs, hands clutching the bar as they ride higher. He notices Even nervously looking over the edge as they climb to new heights.

 

“Wait.” Isak smirks, noticing Even’s eyes, “Don’t tell me you’re afraid too.”

 

“No.” Even quickly chuckles, “But there's nothing that happens up here that can’t happen on the ground.”

 

“But if we were down there, we’d still be with Emma.” He reminds him. They both peer at the ground, knowing Emma’s somewhere among the crowd waiting below them.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Even asks, and Isak nearly freezes.

 

“You actually went out with her?” Even cracks into an easily smile, laughing when Isak pushes on his shoulder.

 

“She’s a cheerleader!” Isak tries to defend himself, “and our parents know each other, and you you’ve meet my father!”

 

Even’s still roaring with laughter as Isak fights the never ending embarrassment he gets from their past relationship.

Finally they reach the top, and Isak waits for the ride to come to a halt, letting them sit at the top. Their eyes follow the line out near the horizon. Isak can see the outlines of the mountains even in the darkness beyond them.

 

“Look!” Even points out. Isak follows his line, spotting the giant pedestal holding the remains of the ice statue. “I can’t believe this is an actual thing.” He laughs, shaking his head.

 

“What?” Isak asks rhetorically, “They didn’t have melting ice statue carnivals where you used to live? Isak asks, smiles.

 

“I know.” Even nods, “it’s tragic.”

After their laughter settles, a few seconds of comfortable silence goes by. The low sounds of the carnival are soft enough that all they can hear from above are distant theme music and indistinguishable laughter. It’s nice.  

 

“This is my favorite ride.” Isak tells him, eyes still glancing over the horizon. “And it’s my favorite view of the town.”

 

Even looks out too, noticing the lights among the buildings, and the small glow coming from them. “It looks smaller.” Even notices.

 

“Why did you move here?” Isak finally asks, the ferris wheel lights flickering over his face.

 

“I’m still trying to figure it out.” Even admits, his feet shuffling on the metallic tray under them.

 

“No.” Isak shakes his head, “Why did you move _here_? To this town.”  

 

Even leans back in the cart, the ferris wheel has begun to move again, and the skyline slowly moves as they’re carried under it. “We we trying to find a new place, when we drove through this town. I think something in us both knew.” Even explains, he looks at Isak before he continues, “Like we both knew this was the place to be. like it was fate or something.”

 

“Fate?” His head tilts. The corners of Isak’s mouth twitches as he tries to keep from smiling to wide “Why would fate bring you here?”

 

He looks at Isak before he smiles too, his eyes quickly glancing out to the view in front of him. “For the ice statues, of course.”

 

Isak lips pull into a smile, mirroring Even’s, “Of course.”

 

Finally, their cart lands, the metal bar coming open, letting them move off the ride. Disappointingly, Isak has begun to look for Emma, when he feels Even grab his hand, “Follow me.”

Even pulls him through the crowd of people moving off and on the ride. When Even tugs hims backwards so they’re lost in the crowd, Isak finally understands what he’s trying to do. He follows Even, but that doesn’t stop him from looking back as they run further away from the ride. Through the slits of the crowd, he can see Emma, looking through the crowd for him. A part of him feels bad, but after suffering through the day with both of them, Isak’s done pretending like he’s enjoying it. So he lets Even pull him farther away.

Isak tries not to run into anyone as they run past families to get to the other side of the park. A warmth and sweetness gathers in the air as they come closer to the food trucks and stands. They stop in the middle, out of breathe, but free from Emma.

 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Isak laughs, cheeks flushed from the run.

 

“You can go back. I’m sure she’s still there looking for you.” Even teases.

 

Isak glances back at the direction they’ve run from, and shakes his head, “the entire town’s here, I’m sure she’ll find someone.” Isak shrugs, turning away from it, and back to Even.

 

“So.” Isak starts, “What do we do now?”

 

Even smiles, eyes gesturing to the food truck they’re standing in front of. He nudges Isak with him into the line.

 

“No get pink!” Isak tells him when Even orders blue.

 

Even laughs, rolling his eyes, but orders pink nonetheless. It takes only a few minutes before Even’s paying for and holding a large cone of warm, pink cotton candy.

 

“It’s the best flavor.” Isak explains, tearing a piece of the pink candy floss from the top.

 

“There’s really no difference, it’s just the color.” Even tells him, pulling some of it off for himself.

 

Isak watches him bring it to his lips, licking the tip of his thumb before he can form his own sentence. “No.” He struggles, “blue tastes horrible.”

 

“Okay, Isak.” Even only says, taking another piece from the cone.

 

They continue to tear pieces off, enjoying the cotton candy as they walk past several game booths.

 

“How does anyone enjoy these?” Even asks as he watches another kid unsuccessfully miss the bottle’s top, his ring falling to the ground instead.

 

“First, you hate pink cotton candy, and now you hate the games?” Isak laughs.

 

“I don’t hate them!” Even corrects him, “I just think they’re all fixed. Like how do they expect you to actually get the rings on top or hit those balloons with darts. It’s impossible!”

 

“Are you bitter, Even?” Isak smirks, “never won a carnival game so instead of admitting you suck, you create some great carnival conspiracy.”

 

“I don’t suck.” Even argues back, “I just don’t want to waste my time on something I know I can’t win.”

 

“Why?” Isak teases, “Because you suck.”

 

 

Even pushes the half eaten cotton candy in Isak’s hand before he stomps to the first game booth he can. Isak laughs, running after him.

 

He hears Even order a round of darts when he reaches him.

 

“I thought you said these were impossible?” Isak reminds him as he watches Even take the darts.

 

“Eat your candy.” Even hushes him as he lines himself up to the first balloon.

 

He hides his smiles behind it, watching Even throw the first dart. He snickers loudly when it hits the balloon, just to bounce off of it and onto the floor.

 

However, that quickly stop when Even throws the second one. The dart cuts faster through the air until it hits the balloon and pops it. There’s smug smile on his face when he looks at Isak for his response. He winks quickly before he goes to throw the third.

Of the 5 darts Even has purchased, he manages to get three of them to pierce and pop the balloons.

 

“Which one?” The man asks pointing to the wall of prizes.

 

Even looks back at Isak for his answer.

 

“That one.” Isak points to the small giraffe toy in the left corner.

 

Even hands it to him when they walk away from the booth.

 

“Told you I didn’t suck.” Even looks satisfied with himself.

 

Isak rolls his eyes, staring at the stuffed toy in his hands, “You know.” He says, “It kind of looks like you.” He giggles holding the giraffe up beside Even.

 

“A giraffe? You think I look like a giraffe.” Even laughs, pushing the toy away from him, stealing more cotton candy from the cone.

 

“Kind of.” Isak chuckles. 

Even leads them towards the picnic tables, taking a seat on them as a local band plays on a makeshift stage in front of them. Isak moves to sit in front of him, placing the giraffe on the table between them.

They finish the cotton candy, lips stained pink from the sugar. As they sit there, the silence is comfortable between them. Secret smiles and silent glances are traded among them until Isak’s blushing out a giggly, “What?” when Even won't stop staring at him.

 

“Nothing?” Even smiles back, “I just can’t believe I’m here.”

 

“I thought we were over it, Even.” Isak laughs, “ice melting carnivals are more common than you think.”

 

“No.” Even shakes his head, “With you.”

 

Isak tries to keep down his smile, but it fails and it feels like his cheeks burn, “Lets just hope no one mentions it to my dad.”

 

“Right.” Even chuckles. “The whole ‘no-Even’ rule.”

 

When Isak notices the look on Even’s face, he speaks up, “It’s not personal.” Isak explains, “Image is everything in a town like this”

 

Even shrugs, “And you’re okay with that?”

 

“No, but there's nothing I can do about it. I’m his son. I’m the preacher’s son.” Isak says, the words tasting bitter as he reminds Even, and himself.

 

Even moves back in his seat, his expression seeming harsh, “That doesn’t mean you have to be such..” Even stops himself from continuing his sentence. Still Isak wants to hear it, “Such a What?” Isak asks, looking at Even to continue.

 

“Finish it.” Isak demands, already knowing how the sentence is going to end. So, when Even won’t, Isak does, “A cliche?”

 

When Even doesn’t say anything, Isak knows he’s right.

 

“We can’t all be you, Even.” Isak snaps, “We can’t all just ignore what people think of us.” Isak argues, standing up, ready to leave him, “Not all of us are allowed to.”

 

Just as he moves, Even stops him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” He has his arm on Isak’s hand when Isak looks down at it, he quickly pulls it off. “I’m sorry.” He apologizes again. “Don’t go.”

 

Isak looks at him angrily until he stops, “Okay, but you have to buy me a funnel cake.”

 

“Deal.” Even quickly agrees.

 

Isak picks up the stuffed giraffe, walking toward the food trucks.

 

“I don’t think you’re a cliche.” Even tells him as they wait in line again.

 

“I am though.” Isak laughs bitterly, “It doesn’t matter what I do, I’ll always be _the preacher’s son._ ”

 

Even goes to say something, when they’re moved up to the front of the line. Isak orders one funnel cake with so much powdered sugar on it that it nearly paints the entire treat white.

 

After he takes a large bite, white dusting settles on his nose, making Even laugh once he sees it.

 

With his mouth full, Isak laughs when he sees Even looking at him, “Don’t make fun of me, this is the best part.”

 

“Shit!” Isak hears Even yell. When he looks back, he notices Even looking straighthead of them. Following his line of sight, Isak feels the same way.

 

It’s Emma. She hasn’t seen them yet, but she will.

 

“Hurry!” Even yells, yanking on Isak’s arm.

 

“Even.” Isak yells when the sudden yank on his air makes his plate fall out of his hands.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Even promises as he pulls both of them away.

 

There’s nothing, but open space as they try to put Emma behind them.

 

Isak notices a small photo booth, and leads Even to it. He pushes them both inside before he shuts the curtain. They’re  holding their laughter as they try to listen for Emma. They hear Isak’s name called, close enough that they know Emma must be right outside the booth. They wait in silence until they can no longer hear her before they laugh.

 

“You made me drop my funnel cake.” Isak says.

 

“It had to be done.” Even tells him.

 

As they sit inside the small booth, the lights click on, illuminating the screen.They both look at the screen until Even pushes a dollar into the slot.

Isak looks at him until he laughs, “Are you serious?”

 

“We’re trapped in a photobooth, what else are we supposed to do.” Even shrugs, looking at the small screen showing them in it.

 

The screen begins a countdown, but Isak’s still laughing when the flash goes off.

 

“You have to smile.” Even says trying to get Isak to face the camera properly.

 

“I know how to take a photo.” Isak argues back, but midway through his sentence the second flash goes off.

 

“Isak! Smile!” Even directs putting a hand around his shoulder to get him to face the camera. He’s still laughing, but at least he’s facing the correct way.

 

Finally for their last photo Isak smiles, widely and correctly, pulling the giraffe up into his chest so it’s included too. Even only notices it after the flash goes off and he sees Isak holding it.

 

Isak takes the slip of film out of the tray once the machine spits it out. He feels Even leaning over shoulder as he looks over the strip. Half of them include Isak either laughing or facing away. Isak doesn’t know how Even manages to look great in all of them.

 

“What’s on my nose?” Isak asks bringing the photos closer to look at it. “Is that powdered sugar?”

 

“Even! Why didn’t you tell me!” He shouts, nudging Even with his elbow. He quickly rubs his nose, hoping the powder is gone.

 

“We have to re do them! My eyes aren’t even open in them.” Isak says, “And I have stuff on my nose.”

 

“No!” Even laughs, “they’re cute. I like them.”

 

Isak tries not to let the compliment color his cheeks, so he scowls, “That’s because you look great in each one.”

 

Even gives in, slipping another dollar in the machine. Isak quickly combs back his hair, looking at the screen, waiting for the camera to click. After one proper photo, he gets bored.

 

The serious photos become silly, as they continue to laugh at themselves. The camera’s counting down for the last one when the laughter softens and Isak’s staring back at Even. They’re still sitting close that their thighs keep touching. Isak can feel his heart quicken as the silence grows louder between them. He can see the curl in Even’s lips from where he’s smiling, and the pink on them from all the cotton candy from earlier.

 

Even after the photos are taken neither of them move. Their eyes are still locked and unmoving. Isak’s mouth parts, his breathing quickening. Then a loud knocking on the outside of the photo booth scares them apart. Isak grabs the photos, rushing out of the photo booth. The women stares at them questionably as they get out, and Isak makes sure to walk away quickly.

 

“Are you alright?” Even asks when he notices Isak distancing himself from him.

 

“Yea.” Isak says quickly, “She just scared me.”

 

When Even looks at him, he knows he doesn’t believe him, but he doesn’t push him any further.

 

He’s still walking quickly as they make their way towards the front. They’re almost near the gate when Isak jolts to a stop. “I should go alone.” He says, “Without Emma, my dad will know.”

 

Even nods understandably, “I’ll see you, then.”

 

“Yeah.” Isak waves off, not giving Even a second glance as he leaves him behind. He’s almost forgotten about the strip of photos in his hands, until he finally looks at them, he feels more anxious than before.

 

The last photo is the most intense, capturing Isak staring at Even and Even looking straight back. It's so intense that Isak has to shove the photo into his pocket  just so he can steady his breathing.

 

The photos seem to burn in his pocket especially when he finds his dad. It’s not until they leave the carnival that Isak’s heart finally normalizes. He notices the ice statue as they pull away, there's nothing but a small block of ice left.

 

***

 

Isak takes his time getting ready the next morning, not exactly excited for church this morning. He’s fixing the buttons on his shirt when his father walks in. He watches him from the mirror as he stands in the door frame.

 

“How was the fair yesterday?” His father asks taking a step inside his room.

 

“Good.” Isak answers quickly, trying to avoid his father’s eye contact as he tucks his shirt in.

 

“I see.” He says to himself. Isak’s breath catches in his throat when he picks up the plush giraffe sitting on Isak’s chair. All he has to lift it up the pair of jeans next to it,  to see the strip of photos Isak forgot to hide.

 

“What’s this?” His dad frowns referring to the toy.

 

“Just something from the carnival.” Isak lies, hating the way he’s looking at it. He lets it fall back onto his chair before he looks at Isak, “And how is Emma?” His father asks next.

 

“She’s fine.”

 

He answers while his father hums taking a step further in. He stops to sit at  the foot of Isak’s bed before he speaks, “When I spoke to her yesterday, she seemed to be under the impression that you were trying to avoid her.” He says, “That you ran off with the Naeshim kid.”

 

Isak doesn’t speak, knowing his father is not finished. “I don’t know why she could assume that when I specifically told you that you were not allowed around him.”

 

His father's words are sharp, so Isak knows not to argue with him.

 

“I wasn’t alone with Even.” Isak tell his father, but even that doesn’t soften his frown.

 

“Isak I told you not to have anything with him.” His father raises his voice.

 

“That isn’t fair.” He yells, “Even’s on the football team, he’s part of this town. You can’t pretend like he doesn’t exist.”

 

“Isak.” His father warns, “I have an obligation to this church and this  town. When I tell you to do something, I expect you to follow it. I am your father, but I am also Father to the church.” He says to Isak, like he’s reminding him of something Isak can’t forget. “And you are my son. We represent the church. We do not get fairness all the time. We must do what is best for the church.” He nods, t they who preach the gospel should live of the gospel,*

“I know.” Is all Isak can say, because there’s no argument against thatt.

 

“You’ll see, son.” His father says, his hand coming down on Isak’s shoulder, “Now, come. We will not be late.”

 

***

 

They're the first to arrive, of course. There’s a soft orange glow coming in through the large glass windows, dusting the empty pews. Isak helps his father set up, placing extra bibles and pens in the pew bins. While he’s stacking programs, he can hear his father begin to run through his sermon. He looks into the service room to find him on stage, planted behind his stand, practicing.

 

He’s lost in his bible so he doesn’t notice it when Isak takes a seat in the back, listening as he goes on.

 

“Above all is holiness, whether it’s in your self or others. We see that in the very world we live in. But, holiness would be nothing if not for the presence of love. It is a part of God’s nature to love, and all who know Jesus Christ as Savior also have this supernatural love instilled within their hearts. It is found within us through the Holy Spirit. It is our greatest gift. The greatest demonstration of our Christianity.” He pauses, “that we can receive love, but most importantly, that we can give love.”

 

It’s then Isak remembers the giraffe toy still laying on his bed and the strip of photos still in his jeans from last night. He tries not to think of Even especially while his dad’s preaching about love and god, but he can’t stop seeing the look on Even’s face in the last photo. And then he can’t forget his own.

 

“Isak.” His father’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

 

He looks to see his father staring at him, his bible shut like he’s waiting.

 

“It’s 10.” He says making his way off the stage and near the doorway so he can greet his congregation as they come in. Isak follows behind him, joining his mother as they stand silently near the door. They don’t have to wait long before people begin to arrive. Families slowly make their way in, greeting Isak’s parents while he stands there with a pained smile.

 

10:30 comes slowly, and by then the pews are full, and a low hum of conversation has filled the church. Isak recognizes everyone. Magnus and his family are seated next to Mahdi’s and Jonas’s family is in front of Vilde’s. Isak could point to everyone with his eyes closed. The only ones who seem to be missing are Even and his mother. Even Emma’s here with her parents, seated behind his.

 

He feels bad looking at Emma, remembering how he spent yesterday avoiding her. When she won’t meet his eyes, he knows she must still be angry. He tries not to think about, but he can feel her eyes on the back of his head. He tries not to turn his head every time he hears the doors open.

 

The sermon begins, and even though Isak has heard most of it, that doesn’t stop him from listening to it again.

 

His father’s a great preacher, Isak will admit. He’s managed to grow his congregation to nearly the entire town. Despite the hypocrisy and the hierarchy, Isak doesn’t mind it. He understands churches run small towns, and the lines between secular and spiritual always run deep.

 

After an hour and a half, the sermon ends. Isak’s head isn’t any clearer than before. His mother dismisses herself to somewhere else, and Isak almost goes with her when he catches sight of Even and his mom near the back. He’s talking to Magnus, but Isak can tell he’s trying to catch his eye. With his father still so close to him he doesn’t take the chance. He ignores Even choosing to district himself with the people surrounding him.

 

He’s deep in a conversation with Tina, the youth director, when he sees Emma exit the room. He has to quickly excuse himself to follower her out.

 

“Emma.” He calls her name, running to catch up with her.

 

For the first time, she ignores him, walking faster away from Isak and towards the door.

 

“Emma, wait.” He says, rushing so he can stand in front of her, blocking her from walking on.

 

She doesn’t speak to him, only glares at him silently with a hand on her hip and her lips pursed.

 

“I’m really sorry about yesterday.” He apologizes.

 

Emma remains quiet, waiting for him to continue, “It was cruel, and I’m sorry.”

 

Finally Emma face softens, and she pushes her hair from face, looking at Isak with a small, fighting smile. “I knew you would never do something like that.” She says, “That’s why I told father Valtersen it was Even.”

 

“Why would you tell him that?’ Isak tries not to let his anger show.

 

“When I couldn't find you yesterday, I saw your father.” Emma tells him, growing defensive when she notices his attitude. “And I only saw him because I was alone.” She reminds him.

 

Suddenly Isak doesn’t so bad for leaving her behind yesterday. Still he doesn’t admit it, just apologizes again and walks away. However, he’s not given much time to himself before Even’s walking towards him. He panics a bit seeing him walk closer, realizing there’s no person or photo booth to shield him.

 

“So I just tried talking to Emma and she told me she was busy.” Even laughs, “Can you believe she told me that? We’re in church. How is she busy?” He goes on, waiting for Isak to join in too. “So, she’s still mad.”

 

“Yea, you seem to have that effect on people.”Isak mumbles, still upset with the argument he’s had with Emma and his father.

 

“Wait.” Even stops him, “Are you mad at me?”

 

“No, but.” Isak says, fumbling with his words, trying to avoid the fight that’s about to start between them, “My dad found out.”

 

“So, what is he going to do.” Even laughs, uneasy and uncomfortable, “Forbid you from carnivals now too.”

 

When Isak doesn’t laugh, Even quiets down. “You probably go now then.” Even coughs, his expression becoming colder, “Your father could see us.”

 

“I know.” Isak agrees while Even doesn’t know what to say, but by the expression on his face, Isak knows he’s confused. “Or worse, Emma.” He adds, finally getting Even to smile again.

 

“Sorry about your dad.” Even says, like he’s unable to say anything else, until he does, “And Emma.”

 

“Me too.” Isak sighs.

 

“It’s worth it.” Even admits, his face softening when he looks at Isak.

 

“Yea.” Isak nods, his voice barely above a whisper , “It is.”

 

***

 

Isak’s never liked Mondays, but walking in to school, and seeing  the team surrounded around Magnus’s makes Isak want to crawl back in bed.

 

“Hey.” Even greets him at the start of the hallway, looking at the group of boys huddled in the hallway. “What’s going on with them?”

 

Isak shrugs still looking at the crowd. They walk over, already hearing the loud laughter and sporadiac ideas, and Isak knows exactly what they're talking about.

 

“Coach’s Mid-Season Barbecue.” Magnus says aloud, and Isak does everything he can to not roll his eyes.

 

“You are coming to it, right?” Jonas asks Even, but the entire team’s waiting for his answer.

 

He looks a little taken back under all their attention, but he shakes his head, nonetheless, “Yea.’ he finally answers, earning him a back full of claps and cheers. “When is it?”

 

“Friday, right after school.” Mahdi tells him, “Coach’s place.”

 

Even nods, even though Isak knows Even still doesn’t know what they’re talking about. However, by the time class starts, the boys have talked about so much that Even has caught on.

 

“Is it really that epic?” Even asks when the team finally begins to part, “I mean it’s at the coach’s house, it can’t be that great, right?”

 

“I don't know.” Isak admits, pulling his bag’s strap tighter over his shoulder.

 

Even looks at him funny before he asks, “Haven’t you gone to these things?”

 

“No.” Isak answers, simply, “It’s a players only party.”

 

Even must notice Isak’s disappointment because his excitement immediately diminishes.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Isak quickly assures him, refusing to let Even pity him, “I’m not even on the team, anyway.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Even argues, “You should come tonight.”

 

“No.” Isak shakes head, “I’m pretty sure the coach lets them drink, and  if I went, it’d just make it all awkward.”

 

“ Why?  Because you’re just the waterboy.” Even says, and even though he doesn’t mean to, it comes out a little harsher than it’s meant to.

 

“Yea.” Isak says very obviously, “And because my dad is the head of the church.”

 

“You can’t use that an excuse for everything.” Even sighs, and Isak can tell he’s beginning to become annoyed.

 

“It’s not my excuse.” He snaps back, “I don’t want to be there and nobody wants me to be there.”

 

“Okay, Isak.” Even gives up, “Don’t go.”

 

He walks off, angrily, but Isak refuses to feel bad. He’s been working for the team since freshman year, and has never been to the coach’s event. He’s had three years to feel bad about it, so this year Isak’s over it.

 

***

 

However, when Friday comes around, and the team’s leaving together, excitedly chanting about the night, Isak realizes he’s not over it. And sitting alone in his room isn’t helping him.

 

He’s stuck in his own wallowing when his phone lights up on his desk. He almost doesn’t answer it, expecting it to be Even or someone from the team, but when he answers it, it’s neither.

 

Instead it’s Chris: “What are you doing tonight?”

 

With his thumb’s hovering over Chris’s contact, Isak pauses. The rivalry between their schools would usually makes Isak stop, but his current anger at the team is enough to get him to reply.

 

It doesn’t take long before Chris is inviting him to party, that Isak can’t say no to.

 

Chris picks him up at midnight. Isak’s heart is still pounding from slipping out his window as he walks down his street.,The headlights are off when he Isak makes it to his care, a block away from his house. He feels Chris watch him when he slips inside,anxiously watching them drive out of his neighborhood.

 

“Are you nervous?” Chris chuckles, looking over at Isak with a grin.

 

“No.” Isak laughs, but his vice is unconvincingly shaky.

 

“You sure?” Chris smirks, his foot pressing down on the petal, just enough that it pushes Isak back into his seat. He speeds out of the town, like he’s racing to get out if.

 

“Don’t be.” Chris finally says, hsi driving slowing down when he’s out of the town’s limit, “We’re a lot nicer than we on the field.” Chris promises, his hand coming off the steering wheel to come down on Isak's knee.

 

Isak almost jumps at the contact, and Chris must notice it because he moves his hand off him.

 

“You guys don’t scare me.” Isak speaks up, smiling just enough that he doesn’t show how scared he actually is.

 

Chris laughs, looking at Isak longer than he's used to, “Good because I want to keep you around.”

 

Isak looks away so Chris can’t see the warmth in his cheeks.

 

It doesn’t take long before Chris is parking in someone’s driveway. Isak immediately remembers the house Chris parks in front of. It’s the same house they bought him to before the game.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re not kidnapping you.” Chris laughs, his ignition fading down.

 

“It’s not like you did it well the first time.” Isak teases.

 

Chris mouth drops into a smirk. “Let's go then.”

 

Parties at South are just the same as North, Isak realizes the moment he walks in. Infact, if Isak squints hard enough, they're identical. Walking in with Chris makes him doesn’t feel any safer than he would if he walked in alone. As soon as they push through the door, he feels like he doesn’t belong. However it’s not because his fathers the head of the church, but because he doesn’t go their school.

 

“Kitchen’s this way.” Chris leads him, and Isak can’t tell if he’s imagining the faint feel of someone's hand on his back or if it’s actually there. He’s almost grateful for it though, as it encourages him forward. He pushes past people, ignoring the strange trail of looks they leave behind as they pass. Finally they make it into the kitchen, and Isak feels less anxious when he finds that it’s nearly empty.

 

Chris opens the fridge, handing Isak a cold bottle, before he takes one for himself. He uncaps them both before he lets them clink, taking a long drink afterwards.

 

“So, what do you think?” Chris asks, his brows rising as he holds the bottle close to his lips.

 

Isak looks around, peeking back into the living room. “It’s chill.” He shrugs.

 

Chris laughs, “Parties any better on the north?”

 

“I wouldn’t know.” Isak says, taking a small sip.

 

Chris gives him a confused look before he asks, “How?”

 

“I don’t go to many of them.” Isak admits, looking at Chris, expecting the surprised look on his face.

 

“Seriously?” He asks, “you’re on the football team.”

 

“I’m just the waterboy.” Isak reminds him.

 

“Is that why you were free tonight?” Chris asks.

 

“Yea. They’re all having a plater-only party tonight.’ Isak nods, surprised with his own honesty.

 

“To be fair, we don’t invite our waterboy to anything either.” Chris shrugs before he looks at Isak, “but he doesn’t look anything like you.”

 

Isak blushes, eyes dropping to the floor when he sees Chris is till looking at him.

 

“My dad would kill me if he knew where I was right now.” He laughs, siping slowly from his drink.

 

“Does the rivalry run that deep?” Chris seems surprised.

 

“No.” Isak shakes his head, “He doesn’t care about that. He just doesn’t want me to do anything that’ll make him look bad.”

 

“What is he? The mayor? The sheriff?” Chris smirks.

 

“The preacher.” Isak tells him, earning a wide eyed look from Chris.

 

He takes a long sip from his beer before he smiles,“So that’s what this is about.” Chris says, reaching forward taking Isak’s small crucifixion in his hands. He pulls it, gripping his finger in the chain, so Isaks forced to move closer.

 

“It’s kind of my thing.” He says, and Isak’s able to smell the alcohol on his own breath, so he knows Chris can smell it too.

 

Chris hums letting it fall back on Isak chest, eyes still looking at it before they make their way up to his face. “So I’ve got the preacher boy standing in my kitchen, completely drunk at a South party?”

 

“I’m not drunk.” Isak argues, but his stumbly giggle proves him wrong. “ And “don’t call me that. That’s no who I am. That’s not me or at least all of me.”

 

He sees Chris watching him closely, like he’s making sure Isak’s okay. To prove his point, he uncaps another beer, gulping quickly, like he’s chasing the bottom of it. He finishes it with a wet chin and satisfied grin.

 

Chris is still looking at him questionably when Isak reaches past him for another beer. Chris holds onto his arm like he’s trying to get him to stop, and Isak can already see the “slow down” he’s about to tell Isak. So, before Chris can say it, Isak warns him with a low, “Don’t do that.”

 

“Do what?” Chris asks, trying to  laughing the tension away from between them..

 

“If I wanted to be judged and watched over I would have stayed home.”

 

“That not what I’m doing.” Chris argues, “Drink as much as you want, who cares.”

 

Isak smiles gratefully, “Maybe south’s parties are better.” He says, lifting his drink to his lips.

 

“Does that mean you’ll come back?” Chris smirks.

 

“Depends.” Isak says, his chin tilting upwards so he can match Chris’s stance.

 

A grin spreads across Chris’s face. He takes a step closer, so his chest is nearly pressed against Isak’s, “I can be pretty persuasive. And I did manage to get you here now.”

 

“I came here because I had nothing else to do, and  you promised it’d be fun, but all  we’ve done is stand in the kitchen.”

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

Isak looks around before he answers, “Something fun.”

 

“C’mon.” Chris tells him, grabbing the beers from the kitchen counter, leading Isak towards the back door.

 

There’s even less people outside then there were in the kitchen. Aside from them, there’s only a small circle of students sitting on patio. Isak smells their weed as soon as he steps out the door.

 

There’s a giant trampoline in the middle of the yard, empty, and wet from the the night’s cool air. Chris walks straight to it, throwing the beer in and onto the matt.

 

“Ready?” Chris asks, kicking his shoes off, hopping onto the frame. When he finds Isak still with his feet on, he laughs, “What? You said you wanted to do something fun.”

 

“Yea.” Isak says, “But I meant something a five year old wouldn’t also find fun.”

 

Chris rolls his eyes, pushing through the net, looking back down to Isak, “Just get up here.”

 

Isak listens, knocking his shoes off, jumping onto to it. The bottles clink together when they start to jump, lightly at first. Soon enough Isak is pushing off the matt bouncing in the air, trying to jump higher than Chris.

 

“Wait.” Chris stops, his hands reaching forward, trying to get Isak to stand still. When Isak finally does, Chris says, “If I jump higher than you, you have to tell me a secret.”

 

“What if I jump higher?” Isak asks.

 

“I’ll tell you a secret.” Chris wadges.

 

Isak agrees, and the two of them take their places in the middle of the mat.They bend their knees as Chris counts down. On 1, they both shoot into the air. Isak’s nearly above Chirs, when he grabs onto his shoulder, pulling him down before he can make it any higher. They tumble down, Isak landing on Chris as they bounce back.

 

“You cheated!” Isak laughs, falling onto his back next to Chris.

 

“Don’t be bitter.” Chris smiles, turning on his side so he can look at him.

 

When the trampoline finally stills, Chris speaks again, “So what’s your secret?”

 

Isak stares up at the sky, silently.  He’s drunk, drunk enough to admit something stupid so when Chris looks at him, it doesn’t take much for it to spill out of him.

 

“I think my dad hates me.” Isak confesses. There’s a silence between them, and Isak’s too afraid to look at Chris. “And if it came down to it, I think he’d pick his church over me.”

 

“Isak.” Chris finally says.

 

“I know.” He sighs, “And you know what’s the worst part?” He asks, rhetorically, before he continues, “I don’t think I would miss him.”

 

Finally he looks at Chris, whose eyes have softened as he looks at Isak. “I’m sorry.” He says softly, “but if your dad can’t realize how great his son is, then fuck him.”

 

Isak laughs, moving onto his knees, “this isn’t fun.”

 

Chris reaches forward for the beers, pushing one in Isak’s hand. “Lets jump then.”

 

So, Isak does. He jumps high, gulping down his beer and lounging into the air. With Chris next to him, he doesn't mind that the alcohol's starting to make him feel like every jump’s never bringing him back down. A part of him doesn’t want it to.

 

It’s later when Isak realizes he may be too drunk to come back. He hasn’t realized how much he’s drank until it’s too late. He notices it in his laugh first. No longer is he hiding behind his hand, but he’s laughing, loud, throwing himself until he stumbles forward.

 

“Are you alright?” Chris asks when he catches him, Isak holding onto his jacket for support.

 

“Perfect! Better than ever.” Isak shouts out.

 

“It’s almost 2.” Chris says, “Maybe we should get you home.” He suggests

 

“No! I don’t want to go home.” Isak shakes his head, still jumping weakly.

 

“Isak.” Chris pleads, “Let me take you home.”

 

“No.” Isak snaps, stubbornly.

 

Chris ignores Isak’s protests when he pulls him down and off the trampoline. When he finally gets him onto stable ground, Isak refuses to put on his shoes.

 

“Chris no.” Isak tries to push him away while Chris attempts to get his feet back onto his feet. He eventually gives up, carrying Isak’s shoes as he walks him back to the front of the house.

 

“I’m not going home.” Isak states, his feet stomping down.

 

“Isak, you’re  drunk and it’s late.” Chris says, trying to keep his annoyance from showing. “Now will you please get in my car.’

 

Isak pouts, but takes a seat in the car Chris has opened for him, nonetheless. Isak only knows Chris gets in because he can hear him start the ignition. He leans onto the door, finally feeling the alcohol settle in him.

 

“I’m really sorry, Isak.” Chris apologizes, but Isak doesn’t know what for. He opens his eyes, but they’re so heavy that he can’t hold them open for long. “For what?”He asks, his words slurring together as he slumps against the door.

 

“For getting you so drunk.” Chris answers,

 

“S’okay.” Isak laughs through half hooded eyes, “I’m such a lightweight.”

 

“It’s my fault.” Chris admits.

 

“W-what?”

 

“I got you drunk.”

 

Isak blinks slowly, his eyelids seeming to weigh heavily down.”What?” He repeats.

 

“It wasn't my plan, but.” Chris says lowly.

 

“Plan?” Isak catches and stops him.

 

Chris's eyes drop to the ground, avoiding Isak like he’s avoiding the question, “Are you sure you can go home like this?”

 

“No.” Isak shakes head, “What did you mean? What plan?” He asks, refusing to ignore it.

 

Chris remains silent, moving over Isak so he can buckle him in.

 

“Chris.” Isak says, his face so close to the other boy’s that he tries not to breathe.

 

“I’m really sorry, Isak.” He apologizes again.

 

“Just take me home.”

 

“Like this?” Chris asks, looking over him, drunk and half asleep in his passenger seat

 

“I don't have anywhere else to go.” Isak says, letting himself lean against the door, his eyelids drooping.

 

“What about anyone on the team?” Chis asks, and when Isak doesn’t respond, Chris shakes him awake, “Isak.”

 

Isak wakes up slightly, just long enough so he can turn over and give Chris an answer, “Just take me to Even.”

 

“Even?” Chris repeats, “#22?”

 

Isak shakes his head, regretting doing so when it feels like it’s heavy enough that his brain’s going to fall from it.

 

Isak doesn’t realize they’ve arrived at Even’s until Chris is opening the door, and the cold air wakes him up. A hand comes over him, unbuckling him before it helps him out. Isak makes an indistinguishable noise when Chris pulls him onto his feet. Isak’s not sure how Chris knew where Even lived, but he’s grateful he does. However, he’s less grateful when he notices the set of stairs leading up to Even’s house. 

“Can you walk?” Chris asks, looking forward at the flight of steps Isak’s bound to fall down.

 

Isak’s eyes are glossy when he finally opens them, “Yea.” He says, but after one step it’s clear he won’t be able to. All his weight is already being held by Chris so when Chris finally knocks him out from under his feet, holding him up, Isak’s too drunk to protest. His head falls back onto Chris’s chest, feeling the shifts from where Chris is moving up the steps.

 

He hears Chris pant heavily when he finally gets Isak up the stairs, and onto the porch swing Even has outside his house. Chris sits him up right, making sure he’s on the swing before he knocks. He’s quick, apologizing to Isak one last time before he runs down the steps. He’s in his car, driving away just as the door opens.

 

“Hi.” Isak slurs when he sees Even.

 

“Isak?” Even steps out.

 

“Yep.” He says

 

“Are you drunk?” Even asks, shutting the door behind him, walking closer to him.

 

“Horribly.” Isak agres, “But it wasn’t my fault.”

 

He hears Even laugh and the swing creak from where Even sits on it, next to him. Even looks out and behind him before he asks, “How did you get here?”

 

“Chris.” Isak answers.

 

“South Chris.” Even seems startled.

 

Isak nods, looking up at the ask above him.

 

“Is that even allowed.” Even laughs, “because of the whole rivalry between us and them.”

 

“Well, it’s just the football team, and I’m not even on it.”

 

“Yes you are, you’re the-” Even begins before Isak interrupts him, “the waterboy.”

 

Even’s face falls slightly when he looks at Isak.”No one thinks of you like that.”

 

“Yes they do.” Isak argues, “I carry the laundry and refill your water bottles, and I don’t even have one of those stupid jackets. That why I wasn’t invited tonight.”

 

“It wasn’t even that fun.” Even says, “All they did was drink warm beer and eat burnt hamburgers.”

 

Isak laughs a little, so Even goes on, “And you can have my jacket. You’re the reason I’m on the team anyway.”

 

“That’s not the point.” Isak looks frustrated, but mostly exhausted. “When I’m here, I’m this.” Isay says, defeatedly. “Just Isak.”

 

“Just Isak is pretty great.” Even tells him, his hand coming down to hold his shoulder. “Way better than drunk Isak.”

 

“I don’t want to be Just Isak. Everyone in this town thinks they know me.”

 

“They don’t.” Even says, “You don’t have to prove yourself to everyone all the time.”

 

Isak sighs, leaning back on the porch swing, staring up at nothing until Even nudges him, “Do you ant to go in?”

 

“I can’t walk.” Isak confesses, his voice muffled from exhaustion and alcohol.  

 

He hears Even laugh before he feels his hand come under his legs, pulling him up and into his chest.

 

“Thanks.” He yawns, falling asleep before Even puts him down.

 

***

 

The next morning Isak wakes up, early enough that the sun still hasn’t risen, so it’s dark in the room he's sleeping in. He notices the posters on the wall, and the art clipped up next to it. It doesn’t take him long enough to figure out it’s Even’s room.

 

He finds his phone in his pocket, wincing when he sees a log of missed calls from his mother. He sighs, not having the energy to return them. Instead he rests back in Even’s bed, awake.

 

“Can’t sleep?” He hears from below, and when he looks down, he sees Even sprawled out on the floor.

 

“No.” Isak shifts, pulling the comforter closer to himself. “I’m in so much trouble.”

 

Even laughs, low enough that no one else can hear it. “How do you feel?”

 

Isak groans, falling back onto the pillows, “You know when you get tackled, it’s like that, but ten times worse.”

 

“If it helps you look as bad as you probably feel.”

 

‘Even!” Isak shouts, making sure the pillow he throws at Even hits him.

 

Even catches it sitting up, off the floor.

 

“Why are you on the floor?” Isak asks.

 

“You had the bed, and I didn’t mind.” Even shrugs, picking up the sheets he’s slept on.

 

Isak moves over, creating a clear spot for Even to move onto. Even takes the hint, slowly moving to sit next to him.

 

“Are you going home?” He asks, folding his arms so they’re behind his head.

 

A frown crosses his face just at the thought of having to return home and face his parents. “No.” He shakes his head, “Not yet.”

 

They’re both staring up Even’s ceiling in silence until Even yawns, “I can drive you to school or to your house, if you need to pick anything up.”

“Thanks.” Isak yawns too.

 

***

 

They second time they wake, it’s the sound of Even’s phone shrieking from his nightstand. He wakes just in time to see Even answer it.

 

“Wait?” Even says, quickly jumping up to answer it, “How did it” He begins to ask when the voice on the other end must cut him off.

 

Isak waits, watching Even’s expression changes as he listens.”Okay, we’re on our way.” He says in the phone before he hangs up.

 

“Is everything okay?” Isak asks, still in Even’s bed.

 

“We have to go.” Even says rushing to his closet, pulling on the closest things he can find.

 

“Someone broke into the locker room, Jonas says its bad.” Even finally tells him, pulling off his shirt, just to put on a new one.

 

“Get dressed, and I’ll meet you in the car.” Even rushes out grabbing his bag before he’s out the door, leaving Isak still in his bed.

 

When Even’s out the room, Isak gets up. The sun’s coming through the curtains enough to light up his room. Isak can see the photos and the art pieces more clearly than before. sHe looks at them while he’s changing with whatever's in Even’s closet. Once he’s done, he finds Even parked in his driveaway. They drive to school silently, and quickly. The team’s already in the locker room when they get there.

 

The first thing Isak sees when they walk in are the shaving cream covered lockers. Piles of white foam have spilled onto the floor, covered by toilet paper. However the mess isn’t just on the outside, Isak finds that out when Jonas opens his locker to find his equipement covered in shaving cream.

 

“How did this happen?” Mahdi looks around. His own locker has been vandalized.

 

When they turn around South’s name has been spray painted in black on the white brick wall.

 

“How did they even get in?” Magnus says, trying to avoid the piles of spray paint and toilet paper on his way further in. “Whose plan is this?”

 

It’s then Isak remembers Chris’s words. Plan.

 

“Chris.” Isak says his name under his breath, but unfortunately Magnus hears him, “What about him?”

 

The entire team turns to look at him, making Magnus ask him again, “Did Chris do this?”

 

“I don’t know.” Isak quickly says, “He said it wasn’t his plan, but-” Isak begins to say when Magnus stops him, taking a step forward, “Wait. When did you talk to him?”

 

It goes completely silent in the room when Isak finally answers, “Last night.”

 

He hears whispering behind him, but he’s too embarrassed to to look anywhere but his feet.

 

“Isak why were you talking to him last night.” Magnus asks, and Isak can hear the aner that’s usually never present in someone like Magnus. But due to their vandalized locker room is present.

 

“He invited me to one of their parties.” Isak answers.

 

“And you went?”

 

“You all were busy, but I swear I didn’t know he was planning this.” Isak beings to defend himself, “How did they get even get in the door’s locked?”

 

“The only people who have a copy are the staff, coach..and you.” Jonas finally realizes.

 

“Where are your keys, Isak?” Magnus asks, even though they already know the answer.

 

Isak searches his pockets, but he can’t remember having them when Chris brought him to Even’s

 

When he comes up empty-handed, Magnus looks even more furious, “Are you serious?” He yells, “this is your fault!”

 

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry!” Isak apologizes

 

“What else do you think he wanted, Isak?” Magnus continues, “You can’t just hang out with the south team. Especially when there’s still tension from  the last game.

What were you thinking?”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think.” Isak voice falters.

 

“Exactly.” Magnus shouts, finishing his sentence for him.

 

There’s a deafening silence in the room after Magnus shouts at him. When Magnus looks like he’s about to yell again, Even steps in, “Okay. That’s enough, he gets it.”

 

“I’ll clean it up.” Isak promises.

 

“I know.” Magnus says, still angry, “We have practice tonight, try not to invite anymore south player in either.” Magnus spits out, stomping out of the locker room. The rest of the team follows him, except Even.

 

“Are you okay?” Even asks.

 

“I don’t need you defending me.” Isak snaps.

 

“I was just trying to help.” Even steps back.

 

“I don’t need it.”

 

Isak doesn’t look up, but he can hear Even walk out, leaving him completely in the room alone.

 

Isak doesn’t go to his classes, instead he spends his time wiping shaving cream off the floor and cleaning enough toilet paper to stock the entire school off the floor. Scrapping it out of the lockers is harder than it looks, especially while Isak’s trying to get over a hangover, so Isak manages to get half of it on him.

 

By the time he finishes his fingers have been scrubbed raw, and he’s sticky from cream and sweat. He wants nothing more than to go home, but he realizes he still hasn’t talked to his parents.

 

Isak doesn’t stay for practice, the entire time is still mad at him, so they’re not missing him when he doesn’t show up.

 

He walks home slowly, his hood still over his head as he walks on.

 

He’s on his block when a car pulls up behind him. When he recognizes it as Chris’s he doesn’t stop. When te window lowers, Isak can see Chris.

 

“Can we talk?” Chris says, trying to drive as slowly as he can to match Isak’s pace.

 

“No.” Isak says firmly, ignoring Chris and continuing to walk forward.

 

“Look, I’m sorry.” Chris says, “It’s nothing personal.”

 

“You used me!” Isak shouts, stomping to a stop, “And you stole my keys.”

 

“I know. And I’m sorry.” He says again. “I have a peace offering.”

 

When Isak finally looks at him, Chris smiles, and stops his car. Isak watches him pull his set of keys from his pocket.

 

When he hands it to Isak, a slip of paper comes with it.

 

“Now we’re even.” Chris says.

 

As Isak opens it, he realizes what it is. It’s their team schedules, all their away games are highlighted.  “Why are you doing this?”

 

“Because I feel bad for doing that to you, because you’re a good person.” Chris admits, “And I like you.”

 

Before Isak can say anything, Chris is rolling his window up. “See you soon, Isak.” He flashes his smile one last time before he drives off.

 

With the schedule in his hands, Isak doesn’t go home. Instead he heads back to the school. The team’s still practicing when he gets there. The football team is spread across the field, training.

 

He ignores the drill, marching straight up to Magnus. The team pauses, watching Magnus pull his helmet off.

“I have this.” Isak says, pushing the paper over to Magnus.

 

Several boys surround behind him, looking at it as Magnus does the same.

 

“Where did you get this?” He finally asks, looking up at Isak.  

 

“It was left at my house.” Isak lies, partly because he doesn’t want them to know he’s been talking to Chris anymore.

 

Magnus is still looking it over when Isak speaks back up, “They’re away tonight.”

 

“And I know exactly how we’re going to get them back.”

 

***

 

South’s football field is easy to find. They’ve played at it multiple times, but for some reason Isak thinks it looks comeply different as they’re sneaking in it in the dark.

 

It’s just the five of them, so Isak is stuck on lookout. Their bags full of bottles sound loud in the silent filed. It almost feels like every noise is magnified, and it makes Isak paranoid.

 

He doesn’t listen in on the quiet conversation the rest of them are having, keeping his eyes fixed on the parking lot. He can’t risk it.

 

He hears the hissing from the paint cans coming down on the field’s. He looks back to see exactly what they’re doing to find the boys all over the field, spray paint coloring the grass. He doesn’t know what’ they writing or drawing, but he knows, this prank is bigger than anything they’ve ever done.

 

Mahdi gets done first, his thumb covered in yellow paint. He takes Isak’s place, letting him move for the first time. With the opportunity, he walks slowly to Even. He stands behind him, watching him color over South’s emblem with their own.

 

“It looks good.” He finally speaks.

 

Even ignores him, dropping his paint can, shaking the new one he picks up. Blue stains the grass until the old emblem is no longer recognizable.

 

Even’s the last to finish, but by the time, he’s done, it looks almost identical to the one on their own field. He moves back to look at it, Isak tries again, “I didn’t know you drew.”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Even finally speaks, and even though he’s harsh, Isak’s just glad that the silence between them is over.

 

“I think I know you better than you think.” Isak smiles, “Like how you think all cotton candy tastes the same, even though it doesn’t. And how you’re scared of heights.”

 

“I’m not scared.” Even mutters, but when Even smiles Isak feels better, so, he goes on, “And I know you love this town even though you won’t admit it.”

 

Isak’s ready to continue when Magnus yells at them to “Hurry and clean up.”

 

Isak reaches for the paint cans to help when Even stops him.

 

“I’m just trying to help” Isak explains.

 

“I don’t need it.” Even quotes him.

 

“Okay I deserve that.” Isak laughs, helping him anyway.

 

“And a lot more.” Even says, “But I think I’ve inhaled 90% of the spray paint, so you’ll have to wait.”

 

“I can wait.” Isak promises, locking eyes with Even, “Can you?”

 

“For you, Isak” Even smiles, “I can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everything!

**Author's Note:**

> title: Halsey's Heaven In Hiding


End file.
